A Change in the Enemy: Striking Blue (Book 1)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: It's a normal day, until a mysterious package comes for a the blue ninja. A magic crystal turns Jay against his brothers and sisters. Now Jay's evil, Cole's kidnapped and Lloyd's powerless. Will the other's be able to break the curse on Jay from the necklace, or will they have forever lost their blue brother? (After Day of the Departed & my story Secret Realm. Before Hands of Time)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm going to start this story. I've it gets enough attention, it might become a series. This story is based off of some of the fan art I've seen of the ninja evil. Google it and see. This chapter, I wanted to start off a little different. So, the end of the chapter is first, then the explanations come after to what happens. I hope you enjoy and Follow, Favorite and Review if you want more.**_

"What do you mean he's gone!" Kai shouted.

"I mean he's gone, stupid!" Lloyd yelled.

"Who was watching him?!" Kai cried.

"Cole was," Nya told her brother, more calmly than Lloyd. "And he's missing too. We'll find them and stop him, Kai. We'll get our brother's back."

"We better," Kai said. "I mean, just being down one brother has torn us apart a couple times. What will happen if we're down two?"

"Look, Zane's scanning Ninjago for any and all elemental power signals as we speak," Ali said, her arms around Lloyd. "When someone uses their powers, we'll be alerted. We'll find them, Kai."

Kai nodded. He turned and walked out of the bridge. Lloyd felt safe with Ali, feeling apart from his powers and off from it. He watched Zane as he typed away on the computer, looking up at the screen for answers.

"Clearly he's smarter than that," Zane sighed. "There hasn't been an element used since we fought him to lock him up. They're nowhere to be found."

"Well, what can we do?" Lloyd asked. "Both their communicators are here so we can't track them."

"Well, does anyone have any other ideas?" Zane asked, turning to look at them all.

"I can't think of any," Lloyd sighed.

"I wish he never opened that package," Nya muttered. "I should have taken it to Sensei before giving it to him. This is all my fault."

"No it's not, Nya," Ali said, hugging her. "We're all at fault for leaving Cole alone with him. We'll get them back one way or another. I'm sure."

* * *

Three hours before his great escape with Cole. two hours before the other ninja defeated him for the first time and locked him away. One hour before they even noticed. The moment he received the package of trouble. Everything was calm, and he sat in the gaming room in Temple of Airjitzu by himself, trying to beat Kai's record to annoy him.

"Come on," he said. "Almost got it."

Then a miniature explosion appeared on the screen, shortly followed by a game over.

"Dang it!" he cried. "Ten points away. If I got one more hit, I would have it!'

"Ten more points," Nya laughed. "The same ten points you failed to get last time. And the time before that, and the one before that."

"I know, I know," he replied. He put the control down, getting up off the floor where he sat. "I get it. Ten points away and I lose. How does he do it?"

"I don't know, Jay," Nya shrugged, placing a package on the coffee table. "Why don't you ask him yourself. I think he's out on the Bounty with Zane."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Meh," Nya shrugged. "I think they're just cleaning. I mean, it's been almost a month since we've used her."

"True," Jay said. "So, what's in the box?"

"Don't know," Nya said. "It was left on the doorstep and it's addressed to you."

Jay picked up the box, looking at it curiously.

"There's no return address," Jay noted. "Are you sure we shouldn't show Sensei first? It's could be dangerous."

"Well, if you want to both him while he's meditating, go ahead," Nya said. "I've got to go make lunch."

Jay looked at the package.

"I don't know, Nya," he said.

Then he stopped, realizing she had already left. He sighed, looking at the package. He pulled out his pocket knife and cut the tape to open it. He rummaged through the box filled with tissue paper and bubble wrap until he felt something. He grabbed it, pulling out a chain with a glowing, red crystal attached to the end. Jay looked at it.

"Hey man," Cole said, causing him to jump. "What'cha doing?"

"Apparently someone ordered me a necklace," Jay replied, showing it to Cole.

Jay laid in in his hands, the large chain hanging over the edges of his hand with the crystal right in the center.

"Did you show Sensei?" Cole asked.

"He's meditating," Jay replied. "Nya gave it to me, so she would have tried to show him. He must have thought it was nothing and told her to give it to me."

"Try it on," Cole said. "Let's see how it looks on you."

"It's red, though," Jay said.

"Just try," Cole insisted.

Jay shrugged, thinking what could possibly happen. He slid the necklace with it's long chain over his head and let it sit around his neck. The crystal sat in his hand.

"Let me get a good look," Cole said, taking a couple steps back.

Jay looked up, letting the crystal fall from his hand and hit his chest. Then Jay gasped, collapsing to his knees. Cole immediately rushed to his side.

"Jay!" he cried. "What happened? Speak to me, buddy."

Cole looked at Jay's face, seeing it full of concentration and focus. His breathing leveled and Cole was about to try to speak again when Jay's hand shot out, grabbing Cole around the neck. Cole gagged, choking from Jay's tightly grasp. Jay turned to Cole, and Cole saw Jay's eyes were now a bright red, like the crystal.

"Cole? Jay? Where are you guys?" Lloyd cried from down the hall.

"You better not be beating my high score in Fist to Face 2," Kai added.

They rounded the corner, seeing Jay holding Cole by the throat. Cole clawed at Jay hand, looking for the other's help. Kai and Lloyd both took fighting positions.

"Jay, whatever he did, put him down," Lloyd said. "I'm sure we can settle this without violence."

Kai took a couple steps towards Jay and Cole. Cole looked from Jay to Kai and Lloyd, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Stay back!" Jay snapped at Kai.

Kai froze in his tracks. He looked back at Lloyd, who watched from the doorway.

"Jay, just put Cole down and no one gets hurt," Kai said calmly.

Jay didn't listen. Instead, his grip on Cole tightened. Cole gasped for air, choking noises coming from his mouth as he tried to breath.

"Jay! I said let him go!' Kai shouted.

"Yeah, and I'm not listening," Jay replied.

Kai was angry. He jumped at Jay. Jay was ready and shot a bolt of lightning at Kai. It hit him head on and sent him back into the wall. Lloyd fired a ball of energy at Jay, who used Cole to block the shot. Cole took the hit, knocking what air was in his lungs out. Then Jay spun him around and sent him flying into Lloyd. Both boys flew into the hallway, into the wall and down to the floor in pain. Cole coughed repeatedly, trying to breath.

"Jay, what's happened to you?" Kai asked.

Jay's head snapped towards Kai, who backed against the wall. Kai looked for an escape route while Jay approached him.

"Um, guys," Kai called. "A little help."

No response. Kai looked to Jay, terrified.

"Jay, please," Kai pleaded. "Don't do it. This isn't you. Snap out of it."

Jay grabbed Kai and threw him across the room. Kai smashed into the TV, grabbing everyone's attention as he fell to the floor, the TV landing on top of him. Kai was out cold, his eyes firmly closed. Lloyd now stood in the doorway, looking at Kai, then Jay.

"You're turn," Jay smirked.

Lloyd stumbled backwards, shocked. Jay wanted to fight. Something is wrong with him. Jay took a step, then lunged at Lloyd. Lloyd jumped to his right, avoiding Jay. Jay then swung a fist, sending Lloyd flying into the wall from the impact.

"Surrender, Lloyd," Jay growled. "And I'll leave the others alone."

"What is wrong with you?!" Lloyd shouted.

Lloyd tried to climbed to his feet, but Jay pushed him back down. Jay sat, a knee in Lloyd's stomach as he held Lloyd down. Lloyd struggled for freedom. He heard Nya, Zane and Ali's footsteps racing towards them. Then Lloyd felt the cold of the crystal as it tapped his chin. He gasped, feeling his energy, his powers, leaving him and entering the crystal. Jay climbed off Lloyd, who laid limp on the floor.

"Jay! What are you doing!" Nya cried.

Lloyd looked up and Jay spun around. Zane, Nya and Ali stood in the doorway. Jay glared. He lifted up Lloyd, who was too weak to fend for himself at the moment. Jay threw him at the window, which shattered as Lloyd was flung through it. Lloyd screamed, landing hard on the ground outside, finally stopping after several feet of sliding. Jay jumped out after him, turning back.

"I'll go get Sensei," Nya said, sprinting off to Sensei's room.

Ali and Zane ran, jumping out the window after Lloyd and Jay. Jay fired a lightning bolt at them. Then slid out of the way, taking a fighting stance.

"What do we do?' Ali asked Zane.

"We have to stop him from getting away from here," Zane replied.

Ali looked to Lloyd, who had given in and passed out on the ground. She was now angry beyond belief. She shot a blast of energy at Jay, who ducked under it and countered with a bolt of lightning. Zane then froze Jay's feet to the ground.

"That should hold him," Zane said.

"Just to be sure," Ali walked over to him.

Ali looked Jay in the eyes and, using the power of mind, put him to sleep.

"Quick, take him and lock him up," Ali told Zane. "I'll check on the others."

Nya rushed out with Sensei and Misako close behind. Nya ran to Zane to help move Jay to a cell inside. Ali sat beside Lloyd, holding his head in her arms.

"Lloyd, wake up," she begged.

"Ali, bring him inside," Misako whispered. "He's exhausted and might be out for a while."

Ali nodded.

"Where are Cole and Kai?" Sensei asked.

"In the gaming room," Ali replied. "I'll get Lloyd to be then help Kai. Cole's injured so go check on him."

Sensei nodded, running inside. Misako walked with Ali towards her shared room with Lloyd. They walked in and laid Lloyd on the large bed he and Ali shared. They were married so it made sense that they slept together.

"Go help Sensei," Misako said. "I'll watch over him."

Ali nodded, rushing out. Once everyone was taken care of, Cole was fine, but Kai and Lloyd were both out cold. While Nya, Zane and Ali helped to care for Kai and Lloyd, Cole watched over Jay. Jay was locked up as far as everyone knew. Then when Ali went to change Cole out so he could rest, they were gone. All because of a simple package now one bothered to check with Sensei for mysterious content.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole woke, pain rushing through his body. He moaned, trying to get up. Then he found he couldn't move at all. He was stuck staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

"Is he awake yet?" a voice asked.

"Let me look," another replied.

Cole heard footsteps echo as someone walked closer. Then he saw a face looking down at him.

"He's awake!"

Cole flinched. He looked at the girl towering over him. She had long, blonde hair which was pulled back into a ponytail down her back. She smiled at Cole, then turned to the other person in the room. Then he leaned over Cole, and he saw the other man's face. The other man had a large scar along the right side of his face from his eyebrow, over his eye, and down to his chin. He smiled at Cole.

"Where am I?" Cole asked. "Why can't I move?"

"Master made us inject something into you to keep you still," she girl said. "You wouldn't be able to move for a while. A couple hours at most."

"Who's your master? What do you want with me?" Cole asked.

"You'll find out in good time," the boy replied. "Trust me."

Cole then heard a door creak open.

"Is he awake yet?" a voice asked.

Cole gasped. _I know that voice. He couldn't be. Could he?_

Cole struggled to look and see, but couldn't move a muscle. Then everything went dark around him.

"What's going on?" Cole asked, panicked.

"Don't worry," the girl's voice followed. "We're moving you somewhere more comfortable. You're fine."

Cole couldn't fight back. He could feel them holding his arms as he was dragged somewhere. He thought it was only a couple rooms away with how short it was before he was off the ground. He felt straps on his wrists and ankles, then on around his waist. The blindfold was removed from his eyes and he could see again.

Cole was able to actually get a good look at the boy and girl he first saw. Both were dressed like pirates. The girl wore black and blue striped leggings with a navy blue skirt slanted slightly lower on the right side. A belt, holding what looked like a sword and a couple other weapons, hung around her waist. She had black boots that had the tops folded down so they only went halfway to her knees. She had a white t-shirt, rips and tears lining the edges with a black vest sitting around her shoulders.

The boy glared at Cole when he glanced his way. The boy, wearing a similar attire, had the same black and blue striped pattern on his pants with the same style belt and boots. He wore a white, baggy long sleeve shirt, which was only snug around his waist and wrists. He also wore a black vest, a bandana tied loosely around his neck.

"What is going on here? What's happening?" Cole asked, wanting answers.

"Oh, Cole," the third voice from earlier replied. "How much do you not know?"

Cole panicked, recognizing the voice, yet again. He waited until he could see his face. He heard shuffling behind him, then felt something cold on his cheeks. He looked, seeing hands attaching two suction cups on his cheeks. Then the boy and the girl placed two more, one on each hand. Cole kept his breathing as controlled as he could, but he was still confused and frightened. Then he stepped into Cole's view.

He recognized the short, somewhat contained reddish-brown hair. His gi was gone, replaced by an outfit that somewhat resembled a pirates uniform. He wore a dark blue hat with lighter blue marking resembling lightning, a red feather pointing out of the right side. He had plain, dark blue pants, the same style boots as the others. He wore a dark blue shirt, dividing about two thirds of the way down and splitting off to the sides, a similar white on following in suit underneath with golden buttons across his chest. A dark blue jacket hung around him, the sleeves sporting the same lightning pattern as the hat. It had a golden trim around the bottom, small golden buttons along the edges upwards. The necklace hung loosely around his neck, emanating a strong, evil power.

"Jay," Cole breathed in shock.

"Hello old friend," Jay smirked.

"What's happened to you?" Cole asked. "What have they done to you?"

"They have done nothing," Jay replied, motioning to the two beside him. "They simply wanted a leader. Seeing the leader in me, they lead me here. Welcome aboard my ship, Cole."

"What do you want from me, Jay?" Cole asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Cole," Jay smirked. "I want you to join me."

"Never," Cole spat. "You might have turned, but I will never turn to my friends."

Jay frowned at Cole.

"You know, one shock and I can immobilize you," Jay threatened.

"Try me," Cole glared.

Jay glared back at Cole, frustrated. He knew Cole would be an issue, but this was a challenge.

"I'm not going to risk it now," Jay said. "Wait until the serum wears off and he can move, then shock him until he begs for mercy. Then call me back."

Cole looked at Jay, speechless at what he said. He couldn't believe his own eyes. His own brother, his best friend, was gone.

* * *

Ali sat with Lloyd, who huddled close to her. Nya comforted Dash, who had just had the news broken to her. Ali looked across the room, Dash on the verge of tears. She knew they were all hurting right now. Jay was out of control and Cole kidnapped by his own brother.

"Why him?" Dash cried. "Why did it have to be him?"

"You know, Dash," Lloyd said, speaking up. "It's better to have been Cole."

"How can you say that!" Dash shouted at Lloyd.

"Dash, listen to me," Ali said. "We all know Cole would never quit and he will survive until we get him back. What Lloyd is saying is that, if Jay got someone else, they might turn too. Cole is the least likely to turn on us."

Dash looked away, feeling torn apart inside. Zack was gone, now in the Departed Realm, while Cole is kidnapped. She hadn't heard word from Nicki and Roy since Lily and Linda were stopped and she felt alone now. Everyone turned to the doorway as Kai appeared in it.

"Guys, you might want to come and see this," he said.

Everyone got up, following Kai. They walked to the room in the Temple where they had a computer to monitor everything in Ninjago. Zane and Sensei looked up at the large screen, which had a small red dot on it, blinking red, over the ocean.

"What's that?" Dash asked.

"It's the falcon," Zaen replied. "I sent him out of scan Ninjago."

"And?" Lloyd asked, waiting to see if they learned something.

Sensei nodded to Zane. His falcon vision turned on as he plugged a core into his head. Then everything Zane saw appeared on the screen. Everyone gasped.

"Is that?" Lloyd started.

"Yes," Sensei replied. "It's a pirate ship."

"And we've been picking up elemental readings from it," Zane added.

"You mean," Nya started.

"Jay's become a pirate," Kai finished. "Like Captain Soto."

"Or Nadakhan," Nya added.

"Do we know if Cole is there too?" Lloyd asked.

"I believe so, but can't say for certain," Zane replied.

The screen returned to the map as Zane unplugged himself from it, returning to his normal vision.

"Should we check it out?" Kai asked the others.

"Yes," Sensei nodded. "But I will ask for Lloyd to remain here."

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"We don't want to lose you," Ali said. "You're weakened from losing your element already. You need to get your energy back first."

"Kai, Zane, Nya and Ali will go," Sensei said. "Dash, Lloyd, you will remain here."

"Wait, why am I staying here?" Dash asked. "I still am strong, and"

"And you might get caught because you want to protect Cole," Sensei cut her off. "It's best that you stay here, Dash. For your, and everyone else's safety."

Dash bit her lip, then turned and ran out of the room. Ali was about to chase after her when Lloyd stopped her.

"I'll go after her," he said. "You get ready to go."

Ali nodded, hugging Lloyd.

"Be careful," Lloyd whispered.

Ali kissed his cheek before replying, "I will."

Ali and Lloyd split ways, Ali running towards Kai, Nya and Zane to get ready to leave while Lloyd ran after Dash.

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd walked around outside, looking for Dash who, like her name, dashed off. He walked around outside until he found himself at the base of a tree, looking high up into the branches.

"Dash," he called. "Come down so we can talk."

She didn't respond, trying to make him move along.

"I'll come up there if you want," Lloyd called.

Dash sat as still as she could, hoping he would go away.

"I'm coming up, Dash," Lloyd called. "You're asking for it."

Dash peered over the edge, seeing Lloyd jump up, grabbing the branch above him. Dash looked up to the sky, her dark purple hair bouncing on her shoulders as she turned away. Lloyd climbed up, settling down on a branch just above Dash, slightly to her left.

"Go away, Lloyd," she mumbled.

"Dash, you can't bundle all your feeling up," Lloyd said. "It's not healthy for you. You know you can trust me."

"I do," Dash said. "I just don't want to tell you."

"What's wrong, Dash?" Lloyd asked.

Dash didn't respond, looking in the opposite direction of Lloyd.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me," Lloyd said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" Dash asked, looking over at him.

"Because, we all care about you," Lloyd said. "We're a team, and no matter what happens, you'll always be a ninja."

Dash gave Lloyd a small smile. Her eyes flicked down to the ground as she turned to face him on the branch.

"What's on your mind?" Lloyd asked.

"It's just," Dash said. She took a deep breath, looking Lloyd in the eyes. "Can this stay between us?"

"Of course," Lloyd said.

Dash let out a breath, then continued.

"After losing Zack, I felt.." she paused, looking for the right words. "I felt lost, torn apart, like a piece of me was missing. Then, Cole helped me through those times without him. Not like Cole took Zack's place in my life, he didn't. It's just, Cole comforts me and I'm comfortable talking to him about almost anything."

"And now, you're worried you're going to lose him too," Lloyd finished her thought.

Dash nodded, then looked up at Lloyd. Lloyd sighed.

"I know how it feels, losing someone," Lloyd said. "I lost my father a while back, and I felt like I had lost my way too. Then Kai comforted me and gave me someone to talk to. I didn't know myself what I would have done without Kai. I might have even reverted to self harm because of the depression that struck me. I also had Ali to help, since both her and Kai have lost people before."

Dash nodded, listening to Lloyd.

"All I want you to know, Dash," Lloyd said, making his point, "is that we're all here for you. Zack is still with us in our hearts and memories, but he would want us to keep going with our heads held high."

Dash nodded, understanding what he was getting at. Lloyd shifted in the tree, moving down a branch to sit beside Dash. He wrapped an arm around Dash's shoulder.

"You know, Cole isn't the only one you can talk to," Lloyd said. "You can talk to any of us. Ali, Zane, Kai, even me. We'll all listen and help out."

"Thanks, Lloyd," Dash smiled.

"Since we're on the topic, mind me asking where Nicki and Roy are?" Lloyd asked.

"They said they were going away for a little while," Dash sighed. "They refused to tell me where they were going. I don't know why."

"Sometime, people are like that," Lloyd said. "Ali still has many things she refuses to tell me."

Dash laughed a little. Lloyd smile, happy she was turning back to a happy person.

"So," Lloyd said. "How about we go inside and play some video games? You and me?"

Dash smiled. "So I can kick your butt?"

"Your on," Lloyd said. "Race you there."

Lloyd pushed off the branch, jumping quickly from branch to branch. Dash laughed, following him down. Lloyd landed on the ground and glanced up.

"No far, you got a head start!" Dash called.

"Not my fault you weren't ready," Lloyd laughed.

Dash jumped, nearly missing Lloyd's head as she landed.

"You did that on purpose," Lloyd claimed.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Dash shrugged.

Then she raced off, laughing as she ran towards the door. Lloyd laughed, chasing after her towards the gaming room.

* * *

Jay walked from the doorway, constant screaming filling his ear with a smile on his face. He watched with thrill as Cole was shocked relentlessly. Jay waved to the boy, his right hand, and he pulled a switch to stop it. Cole stopped screaming, breathing heavily.

"Please," Cole begged. "No more."

"So, you'll join me?" Jay smirked.

"Never," Cole said, out of breath.

Jay frowned. Cole was stronger than he thought. Jay could see Cole was in pain and still not willing to surrender. Jay was growing frustrated with the black ninja's attempt to stay strong.

"Turn up the voltage," Jay ordered. "He'll snap eventually."

Cole, still breathing heavily, glared at Jay. Jay walked out the doorway, which was shortly followed by Cole's screams. He walked out onto the deck, breathing in the fresh, ocean air. Two crew members approached him. Two old friends that had been brainwashed into working for him in a similar way to Cole.

"Nicki, Roy, any news?" he asked.

"No, Jay," Nicki replied.

"We did spot the falcon," Roy said. "We shot it down into the ocean."

"Bravo," Jay praised. "Leave them no clues to our location."

"Capt," Roy said as Jay turned to walk away. "They might have been in contact with the falcon before we spotted it. Who knows how long it was flying around us?"

Jay sighed, turning back to Nicki and Roy.

"Alert everyone and have them on watch for the others," Jay said. "I can't have them come yet. Not until Cole is on our side."

"What if he won't turn?" Nicki asked.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to question me?" Jay spat at her.

"Sorry," she replied.

"Now go and do as I ordered," Jay said. "And come get me when Cole is with us. I've grown tired of his relentless screaming."

"Yes, Captain," Roy said.

Jay continued to walk into his quarters, just off the main deck. He slid off his jacket, hanging it off of the back of his chair. He hung his sword on the hook on the wall, then laid down on his bed. Cole's screams still echoed in his ears.

"Just give up already, Cole," Jay muttered to himself. "I don't know why you try to resist me."

Jay looked at the crystal, running it through his fingers. He felt the power from Lloyd's element radiating off it. He knew Lloyd wasn't defenseless without his element, only weaker. If the others were coming, Lloyd surely wouldn't be with them. Jay just had to wait at this point, for Cole to turn and hope that it would be before the others come.

A knock then came at his door. He looked up, seeing Roy at the door. He waved for him to come in.

"Has he cracked already?" Jay asked.

"No, I hate to be the bringer of bad news," Roy said. "But we've spotted the other ninja, about ten minute behind us and catching up. About twenty minutes until they'll arrive."

Jay growled, frustrated.

"Who is it?" Jay asked.

"Nya, Kai, Zane and Ali from the looks of it," Roy replied.

"So they left greenie alone," Jay smirked.

"What is your plan?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to take one of the lifeboats, a short distance away and kidnap the Green ninja," Jay explained. "Keep them here as long as you can. If they get away with Cole, so be it. I'll return with Lloyd in about an hour."

"Yes, Captain," Roy said.

"Go prepare the crew for battle," Jay ordered. "I'll be gone before those ninja get here. Send someone to replace my right hand in the torture room. He'll lead you while I'm away."

Roy nodded, then ran out. Jay looked out the window, a grin across his face.

"You'll soon realize the error of your ways, ninja," Jay said.

He sheathed his sword, pulled on his jacket and walked out to the deck. His crew wished him luck and he set off in the water. He was a good distance away when the other ninja passed well over him. Once the dragons were little dots in the distance, he summoned his dragon and flew towards Ninjago.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get ready to drop!" Zane called out.

Ali swooped below, picking up speed and then pulling up on her glider high into the air. She spun around as Zane shouted three, and Kai, Nya and Zane's dragon's disappeared. Ali pulled into a nose dive, straight for the boat.

"Watch out!" a pirate yelled.

Everyone turned and saw her coming in fast, running away. Ali pulled up at the last second, leveling with the boat and landing gently.

"Well, if you were trying to scare them off," Kai said. "You win."

Ali shrugged.

"Where's Jay?" Nya asked, looking around.

"You'll never know!" a voice shouted out.

A loud thump echoed on the deck as the ninja spun around, coming face to face with three people.

"Nicki! Roy!" Nya cried out.

"What happened to you guys!?" Kai shouted.

Nicki pulled her sword, pointing it towards Kai.

"Sorry, I don't understand the question," Nicki smirked.

"This is who we always were," Roy added.

"Nicki, Roy, enough dilly dally," the third man said. "Time to kick some butt."

Zane, Kai, Nya and Ali took fighting stances, ready to attack.

"Ali, Nya, go find Cole," Zane whispered.

Ali and Nya exchanged quick glances before running towards a door. Nicki tried to chase after them, but Zane jumped in front of her. Roy ran to her side, sword drawn and ready to fight. The third man stood in front of Kai.

"You're not getting away that easy, master of fire," he sneered.

"You wish!" Kai spat. "Who are you anyways?"

The third man smirked, then charged at Kai. He swung his sword, and Kai blocked with his. Kai pushed him off, then slid back a slight bit.

"Sir Alex Walker," he bowed. "Pirate and former captain of this ship."

Kai pulled his sword, back confused but still ready for an attack.

"Former captain?" Kai questioned. "Why did you back down for your new captain?"

Alex charged at Kai. He swung down at Kai's arm, barely missing it. Then he swung across, leaving a cut in Kai's gi. When Alex swung a third time, Kai blocked it and tried to push him away.

"I backed down for the person from the legend," Alex growled. "and my brother."

* * *

Ali and Nya ran through the pirate ship, checking every room for Cole. All the pirates ducked for cover when the saw the two ninja coming.

"I hear someone," Nya said.

Ali froze, hearing someone screaming in pain. She motioned for Nya to follow as they darted around a corner and into a room. Ali and Nya froze, seeing Cole screaming, electric currents running through him and shocking him relentlessly. Ali saw the man, and charged at him. She punched him in the side of the head, then pulled the lever to stop the electricity. She turned to Cole, him panting for air. Tears sparked in his eyes, clearly showing overwhelming pain.

"Cole, speak to me," Nya said.

"Nya? Ali?" Cole slurred.

Ali rushed to Nya's side to help untie Cole from the chair. They both took his hands, pulling him from the chair. Cole stumbled, nearly falling face first into the ground. Ali caught him.

"He can't walk straight," Ali told Nya. "He's lost all sense of coordination. Help me get him on my back."

Nya nodded. Ali crouched in front of Cole, as Nya pushed him onto Ali's back. She slowly stood up, Cole's arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Come on, we've got to go," Ali said. "He needs help."

Nya nodded. Ali walked out, carrying Cole on her back. She felt Cole's head fall gently onto her shoulder.

"Cole, do you know where Jay is?" Nya asked him.

"Jay?" Cole questioned.

"Do you know where he is?" Nya asked, speaking slower to hope he would understand.

"Jay is at the Temple," Cole slurred, sounding loopy.

"The temple?" Ali questioned. "Our temple?"

"Yeah," Cole replied.

"He can't be serious," Nya said, the realization hitting her.

"What?" Ali asked.

"We've got to go," Nya said. She broke out into a full on sprint. "He's going after Lloyd!"

* * *

Jay landed silently outside the Temple of Airjitzu. He looked around, seeing the window he threw Lloyd out of boarded up now. He frowned, walking over to it. He looked in a part of the window that was visible and saw Lloyd sitting down with Dash with a bowl of popcorn. Faint laughter was heard. Jay frowned, watching intently.

Inside, Lloyd and Dash were preparing to watch a movie.

"And then I said, you don't make the rules around here," Lloyd laughed. "I'm in charge."

Dash laughed.

"I bet Kai was furious," Dash laughed.

"Oh trust me, he was," Lloyd laughed. "He really wanted to lead the charge. Of course, we played with each other on our dragons for a while before things got serious."

Dash smiled.

"What are we watching again?" Dash asked.

"Some Fitz Donagan movie," Lloyd said. "It's all I could find."

"Alright," Dash said. "As long as there's no smooching and making out."

"Oh trust me," Lloyd said. "Never in a million years."

"Really? That's not what you said when you took Ali out on a date," Jay said.

Lloyd and Dash jumped to their feet, spinning around to face Jay.

"How did you get in here!?" Lloyd cried out.

"Doesn't matter," Jay smirked. "All that matters is that you're coming with me."

Lloyd panicked, backing away.

"Run Lloyd," Dash said. "I'll hold him off."

Lloyd nodded, sprinting out of the room.

"You," Jay laughed. "Bring it, little girl."

Dash growled, angry at being called a little girl. Black orbs formed in her hands, the power of undead coming out from her private training sessions with Sensei. She blasted a shot at Jay, who slid out of the way. She kept firing at him until he finally countered her shot with a bolt of lightning. Dash jumped out of the way, right onto the couch. Jay then sent another bolt at her, hitting her and sending Dash flying into the wall. Dash landed in a heap on the ground, unconscious.

"Now for Lloyd," Jay said.

Jay turned and walked out of the room with confidence. He turn, walking down the hallway. Lloyd hid in the ninjas room, hiding on a top bunk. He heard footsteps outside and tensed up.

"Lloyd," Jay called. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Lloyd gulped, flattening himself against the bed. He listened to the door open and Jay walk in. Lloyd held his breath, waiting for Jay to walk away, but he kept getting closer.

"Don't make this hard on yourself," Jay called. "I know your in here, so just show yourself."

Lloyd bit his lip, terror running through his mind. Jay moved towards the bed, then realized Lloyd was on top. He knew Lloyd wasn't going to come down, so he kicked one of the posts, knocking it out and sending Lloyd toppling to the floor. Lloyd scrambled to his feet, backing against the wall.

"Looky who it is," Jay mocked. "The famous green ninja. Afraid, Lloyd?"

Lloyd tensed up, looking for an escape route, but with Jay as close as he was and him nowhere near the door, he couldn't see one.

"Think about what you're doing, Jay," Lloyd said. "Please. Don't do this."

"I already have your element," Jay smirked. "What can you do to stop me?"

Then Lloyd punched at Jay, allowing a narrow path to escape. He bolted for the door, past a stunned Jay and raced for the nearest exit. He heard Jay chasing behind him, but he didn't look back. Lloyd slid around a corner, a lightning bolt barely missing his head. He ran for the door, pushing it open to the bright sunlight. Jay ran right to the edge of the floating island the Temple was on. He spun around, seeing Jay slowly walking up behind him.

"You walked right into a trap, Lloyd," Jay smirked. "You cornered yourself."

As Jay reached for Lloyd's arm, Lloyd tried to step back. He found nothing under his feet and started plummeting to the ground below. Lloyd screamed, falling hundreds of feet towards the ground. Then he stopped, and started moving across the sky. Lloyd looked up, finding himself in the claws of Jay's dragon.

"Nowhere to run now," Jay smirked.

"Let go of me!" Lloyd cried.

Jay smirked, letting Lloyd slip a slight bit in the dragon's claw. Lloyd cried out in fear, his eyes widened at the height he would fall from.

"Are you sure you want me to let you fall?" Jay asked, a smirk on his face. "Remember, you can't summon your elemental dragon anymore."

"No, please," Lloyd begged.

Jay smiled, satisfied. He flew off in the sky, Lloyd watching terrified as the Temple disappeared behind him. Wherever the others were, he hoped they would find him. Fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Ali walked with Nya, Cole in between them, towards the Temple. Zane and Kai landed close behind, but Kai broke out into a full on sprint inside. He looked around frantically, then bolted for the game room.

"I do not sense our brothers presence," Zane sighed. "I do sense a lot of resistance and struggle."

"Jay got him," Nya said.

Ali and Nya set Cole down in a chair, who sat and just listened. Ali was angry and upset. Nya placed a hand on her shoulder, then hugged her. Ali turned, hearing someone coming down the hall at a fast pace.

"Guys!" Kai cried, racing around the corner. "Dash! She's hurt. Hurry!"

Ali and Nya exchanged confuse glances, then Ali ran after Kai with Zane as Nya helped Cole up. Ali and Zane followed Kai into the gaming room, to see Dash propped up against the wall. Ali rushed to her side as Zane stood beside Kai. As Ali knelt beside Dash, her eyes slowly started opening.

"Dash, What happened? Are you Ok?" Ali asked.

Dash moaned looking around. Kai and Zane walked closer to the girls as Dash started remembering what happened.

"Where's Lloyd?" she cried out.

Dash tried to get up, but Ali pushed her back down.

"He's gone Dash," Ali whispered.

"Jay surprised us," Dash said. "He snuck up on us and attacked. I told Lloyd to run and I tried to fend him off. Then he shocked me unconscious and got away with Lloyd. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Dash," Cole said weakly.

Dash looked up as Nya helped Cole onto the couch. Dash's eyes lit up, seeing Cole again. She sprang up, stumbling and fell onto him.

"Your Ok," Dash cheered, hugging him.

"Well, kind of," Cole smiled.

"You'll get your coordination back in time, Cole," Ali said.

"I know," Cole smiled.

Dash looked at him, then dug her face into his chest, crying.

"Dash, do you know where Jay took Lloyd?" Kai asked.

Dash looked up, shaking her head.

"He came in, said he was taking Lloyd. Lloyd ran and I stayed to fight and was knocked out," Dash explained. "He never said where he was taking Lloyd."

"I hope he's Ok," Ali said. "He doesn't have his powers anymore so he won't be able to escape without help."

"So what do we do?" Nya asked.

"We have to wait until we find a location to look for them," Zane said.

Ali turned, looking out the window that was boarded up from Jay's first attack. She couldn't believe what was happening to them. Everything was being torn apart, and all they could do was wait.

* * *

Lloyd fell into the pirates arms as Jay flew over the boat. They pinned his down on the ground, chaining his hands together before putting him on his feet. Jay landed in front of him, a smirk on his face. Lloyd didn't fight, knowing he wasn't going anywhere on his own.

"What do you want from me?" Lloyd asked.

"I just want to see the team fall, to see Ninjago under my control," Jay said. "You under my control."

"What makes you think I would help you?" Lloyd spat.

"I have my ways," Jay smirked.

"Brother, you've return," Alex smiled. "And with the green ninja. Perfect."

"Brother?" Lloyd questioned.

"Lloyd, this my brother, Alex Walker," Jay smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you, young Garmadon," Alex smiled.

Lloyd froze. Alex looked similar to Jay, the red hair and the blue eye colour Jay would normally have. The only different was that Alexis hair was styled more like Cole's and he was wearing a crew member outfit with a long vest like Jay's jacket. Alex was the same boy Cole saw when he first woke up. The one with the long scar on his face.

"How are things going with Cole?" Jay asked Alex.

"The others escaped with him," Alex sighed. "We tried but the crew was scared off."

Jay moaned.

"Take him and start with him," Jay said. "He'll be easier without his powers."

"Easier for what?" Lloyd asked.

Jay smirked, not answering. Lloyd panicked as he was dragged below deck. He watched Jay and Alex following him, whispering to each other. I was placed in a chair, strapped down into it. I pulled on them, trying to break free.

"Oh Lloyd," Jay smiled.

Lloyd looked at Jay, seeing him smirking. Lloyd gulped, scared.

"There is such potential in you," Jay smirked. "I'll make sure you see it."

"I'm not helping you," Lloyd spat.

"I think we can change that," Jay smiled. "You two are dismissed. Leave Alex and myself to our prisoner."

Lloyd watched the other two pirates leave. The door slid closed, locking in place. Lloyd looked between Jay and Alex, panicked running through him. Jay walked behind Lloyd, which made him tense up. He heard Jay rummaging through things, but couldn't actually see what he was doing. Then Lloyd felt something on his cheek. He looked and saw a suction cup on it. Jay knelt beside him, adjusting it. Alex just stood and watched.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't speak, Lloyd," Jay said.

Lloyd looked and Jay, confused. Jay stood up, then started placing another suction cup on Lloyd's hand. Lloyd watched, unable to do anything else. Jay stood up and walked over to the other side of Lloyd once he was finished.

"Can you please tell me what you're doing?" Lloyd asked again.

"You have to wait and see," Alex told him.

"Now hold still," Jay said.

Lloyd felt someone's hands on his head. Then they turned his head so he looked away from Jay. He felt another suction cup place on the other side of his face. He didn't move, even though he really wanted to. He felt another one go on his other hand and then saw Jay looking at him. Lloyd slowly turned his head to face Jay, seeing him examining Lloyd.

"Alright, we're ready," Jay smiled.

"Ready for what?" Lloyd asked.

He had tensed up, scared. He watched Alex walked to his right, then started typing on a panel. Lloyd notice the suction cups were attached to the panel with wires.

"Start him easy," Jay said.

"50?" Alex questioned

"Sounds good," Jay replied.

Jay walked over, snapping Lloyd's attention away from Alex as he got closer. Lloyd heard the snap of Jay's element, looking down and seeing his hand spark with electricity.

"This is what's going to happen," Jay smirked. "We're going to shock you until your mind surrenders to us and you join my side."

"No, please," Lloyd begged.

Lloyd looked at Jay, begging for mercy. Jay nodded to Alex. Lloyd turned to Alex, who's hand rested on the lever to release the energy. Lloyd braced himself, ready for the shocking.

"Hold on," Jay said last second.

Jay slipped out of Lloyd's sight, and he relaxed for a couple seconds. The Jay came back to Lloyd with a mouth guard in hand.

"This will stop you from biting down on your tongue, Lloyd," Jay said. "Open up."

Lloyd was hesitant at first, unsure if it was a trick or not.

"Kid, do you want it or not?" Alex snapped.

Lloyd nodded.

"Open then," Jay said.

Lloyd didn't resist this time. He opened his mouth, allowing Jay to place the mouthguard in Lloyd's mouth. Lloyd bit a couple times testing its strength.

"Ok, Alex," Jay said. "Whenever you're ready."

Lloyd's eyes widened. He turned to Alex, who smirked. He pulled on the lever, and sent electricity through Lloyd's body. Lloyd tried to hold back screams of pain as Alex slowly raised the voltage. Then he gave in, screaming in pain and begging for it to stop.

"Give him a break," Jay called.

Alex pushed the lever up, Lloyd stopped screaming, breathing heavily. He looked at Jay, who was examining him.

"How do you feel?" Jay asked.

Lloyd moaned, every part of his body hurt.

"Jay, you forgot to put on the heart rate monitor," Alex said.

Jay looked up, seeing the cords hanging loosely to the sides. Jay mentally facepalmed.

"Rest while you can, Lloyd," Jay said.

Lloyd watched Jay walked to his left. Lloyd breathing had returned to more of a normal pace as Jay placed a sensor pad on under side of Lloyd left wrist. Lloyd watched him do the same thing to the left one. He placed two more, one on each side of his neck. Jay held the last one in his hand, looking at Lloyd.

"We're going to need to take your shirt off," Jay said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked, sounding off with the mouth guard.

"The last one goes on your chest," Alex replied.

Lloyd felt cold hands on his skin as Alex pulled Lloyd's gi. His gi was loose enough to reveal the left side of his chest fully. Jay placed the final sensor on then pulled Lloyd's gi back onto his shoulder. Lloyd looked up at the machine as it started up. Then he noticed Alex at the panel for a third time.

"Alright, 100 volts," Jay said.

Lloyd's eyes widened in horror. He braced himself for more pain, questioning when they would stop, if they ever would before he was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali and Zane sat with Cole, who laid on his bed. Dash laid in another bed, an ice pack on her head. Ali tested Cole's reflexes, seeing how much he still had from being shocked relentlessly.

"And you said he did this….why?" Ali asked.

"Trying to turn me against you guys," Cole muttered. "Make me help him."

"I see how that could work," Zane replied.

"I'm confused," Ali looked at Zane. "Explain?"  
"Brainwashing him," Zane said. "He was brainwashing Cole. It would have eventually got to that stage, but hadn't by the time we got to him."

"Do you think that's what he did to Nicki and Roy?" Cole asked.

"Possibly," Zane replied. "It's the most likely option I see."

"What about Lloyd?" Ali asked, worried. "Do you think he's doing it to Lloyd?"  
"There's a chance he could," Zane sighed. "I would rather not think about that."

Ali bit her lip, then turned to Cole. Cole looked at her, feeling the worry and fear for Lloyd just by looking at her.

"Lloyd doesn't even have his powers anymore," Ali whispered.

"That's why Jay went after him," Cole spoke up. "Because Lloyd would be easier to pick off than the rest of us. Once he was alone and up on Jay's dragon, he wouldn't be able to escape. The rest of us, besides Dash, could have escaped from there."

"Then why didn't he take me too?" Dash mumbled.

"Because he wants to strengthen his crew before he attacks again," Zane said. "And he wanted someone to know he has Lloyd. That way,"

"We would all know," Ali finished.

Ali looked at the ground, then Cole took her hand, looking at her.

"Lloyd will be fine," Cole said. "We'll get him back."

Ali nodded. "I know. I just…..I don't want to see him hurt."

Cole understood how Ali felt. He felt the same when he thought Dash was gone. If not, worse.

"Get some rest, you two," Zane said, breaking the silence. "Ali and I are going to go and check on Kai and Nya. See who they are making out with things."

Cole nodded, drifting off. Ali followed Zane out, leaving the two in the infirmary. They walked the halls in silence, only the sound of their footsteps breaking it. Ali paused, looking into Lloyd's bedroom. She saw the bunkbed broken, and hanging off the broken post, was Lloyd's mask. She walked in, picking it up. Zane peered around the corner, looking in.

"Well, now I feel the struggle from Lloyd," he sighed.

Ali ran the soft fabric of Lloyd's mask in her hands. Zane placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned to him, seeing him looking down at the mask. She looked down at it, he hand running over the golden threaded "LG" on his mask.

"Come on," Zane said, sorrow in his voice.

Zane made for the door, but stopped when Ali didn't follow.

"Ali?" he called.

Ali snapped to him, watching him.

"I'll catch up," Ali said. "I just, need a couple minutes."

Zane sighed. "Don't take long. We need to find them."

Ali stood, looking at the mask again. She no longer heard Zane's footsteps, then turned, looking out the window. She could practically hear Lloyd begging for mercy as Jay shocked him. Tears filled her eyes, thinking about it. The horrifying thought of possibly losing the only family she had.

"Ali?" a voice whispered.

Ali spun around, facing the door. Cole leaned against the doorframe, looking weakly at her. She rushed to his side.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked, panicked.

"I have to tell you something," he mumbled.

"Come and sit first," Ali said, helping him towards the undamaged bunkbed. "You shouldn't be on your feet by yourself."

"I know," Cole said as he sat on the bed. "It's just important."

"Why didn't you tell me what Zane and I were with you?" Ali asked.

"Because I didn't want Dash to hear," Cole said. "Ali, you can't repeat what I'm about to say. Not to anyone. Especially Dash."

"What is so important?" Ali asked. "Why can't Dash know?"  
"Because, if she did," Cole paused, then looked Ali in the eyes. "She would be heartbroken."

Ali cocked her head, looking at Cole confused. She had no clue to what Cole was saying.

"Elaborate," she said.

"Before Jay went bonkers," Cole sighed. "I was in the Cursed Realm. You know, making sure everyone was recovering and that Garmadon was alright. I was informing him on what was happening here and how Lloyd was doing. Then…..I saw him. In the crystal."

"Who?" Ali asked.

"The dragon," Cole said quietly. "A white one with red and blue highlights. Flying high in the mountains. The same one who saved us."

"You mean," Ali said, speechless. "How could this be possible?"

"I don't know," Cole replied. "Just don't tell Dash. Or anyone for that matter."

"She has to know though," Ali started.

Cole cut her off, looking distressed and worried.

"Fine," Ali sighed. "I won't tell anyone."

* * *

Lloyd woke to a major headache. He laid on the bed, looking around. The room was dark, but something felt off.

"Lloyd?" a voice whispered.

Lloyd tensed up, unsure of what happened.

"It's alright," the voice said softly. "It's me. Your friend."

Lloyd saw a silhouette in the faintly lit room.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"It's me, Jay," he said.

Lloyd felt a hand on his leg. He pulled back, scared. He sat, looking at the shadow.

"Lloyd, you're safe," Jay said soothingly. "No one will hurt you. You trust me, right?"

Lloyd thought about it. He didn't know who he could trust. A hand lifted his chin up, and he saw Jay's features in the darkness.

"I protected you," Jay said. "You'll be safe with me as long as you help the crew."

"Crew?" Lloyd questioned.

"Do you not remember?" Jay asked.

"No," Lloyd shook his head.

"Ashame," Jay said. "What do you remember?"

Lloyd pondered for a minute, then slid back from Jay. His breathing became rapid. He found himself against a wall, cornered on the bed.

"You aren't Jay," Lloyd said. "You aren't him."

"It didn't work," Jay sighed.

"I told you it wouldn't have any effect yet," another voice replied.

The lights came on, blinding Lloyd. He saw the room he was in. Chains and weapons lined the walls. Jay stood in front of him, Alex just a couple steps away in the doorway. The door was closed behind Alex, who stared at Lloyd.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Jay asked, turning away from Lloyd.

"Chain him to start," Alex replied.

Jay turned to Lloyd, who backed as far away from Jay as possible.

"Come Lloyd," Jay said. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Lloyd shook his head, refusing. Jay grabbed Lloyd's arm, and he twisted and turned, trying to free himself.

"Alex, could you come help me?" Jay asked, holding Lloyd tightly.

Alex walked over to Jay's side. He grabbed Lloyd's other arm, pulling him off the bed and to his feet.

"Let me go," Lloyd begged. "Please."

Jay and Alex ignored Lloyd's pleas, chaining him to the wall opposite the bed in the room. Lloyd looked around the room, weapons, torture tools and much more lined the walls.

"I'll go get Mai," Alex said. "She can help decide what to do with him."

Alex walked out of the room, leaving Jay and with Lloyd.

"I don't understand why it didn't work on you," Jay frowned. "Stronger than you appear."

Lloyd bit his lip. Jay grabbed Lloyd's arm, looking at his hand for any marks. He found nothing anywhere. Jay frowned, looking Lloyd in the eyes. Lloyd's eyes shown brightly, fear and terror in his emerald green eyes. Jay turned away from Lloyd as the door opened.

"Alex said it didn't work," Mai said.

Her long, blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail as she looked at Lloyd. Alex had stopped in the doorway, but Lloyd didn't notice. His eyes were glued to Mai, who was examining him. Deciding on his fate.

"Well, let's start with the serum," she said. "If he's not going to cooperate, we can't have him running away."

Mai walked to a tray of medical supplies. Jay pinned Lloyd against the wall, causing him to panic. Jay strapped Lloyd to the wall, tightening it on his chest. He then proceed to strap his arms and legs against the wall. Lloyd looked down, both his arms and legs being held against the wall by two straps. There was one against his chest, trapping him against the wall.

"Alright," Jay said. "He's ready."

"What is this going to do, exactly?" Lloyd asked.

"Temporarily immobilize you," Mai replied. "The reason you're secured to the wall is because we might fall over."

Lloyd gulped, seeing her holding a syringe in her hand. A clear, almost gel like substance filled it. Lloyd tensed up.

"Relax," Mai said calmly. "Calm yourself and it will be less painful."

Lloyd looked terrified. He was terrified. He took deep breaths, calming himself down. He relaxed, breathing deeply to help keep himself composed.

"That's it," Mai smiled. "Keep this up and it won't hurt. You might feel a tingly sensation and numbness through your body. Alright. It's only the serum working."

Lloyd bit his lip. Mai leaned against him, the syringe lined with his neck.

"This will only pinch," she told him.

Lloyd bit his lip as he felt the pinch of the needle in his neck. He flinched, biting his lip.

"Keep calm, you'll be fine," Mai reminded him.

Then Lloyd felt the tingly sensation spread through his body. It was rather uncomfortable for him. He lost feeling in his arms, unable to even move his fingers after only a couple seconds. He felt the syringe come out, and watched Mai back away from him.

"Well?" she asked. "Can you move?"

By this time, Lloyd couldn't move. He was frightened. He didn't know what to do.

"It's alright," she smiled. "If you can't feel or move anything, it's working. If you feel any pain, then tell me."

"No pain," Lloyd replied. "But I really don't like this."

"Thank you, Mai," Jay said.

"Your welcome," Mai turned to them. "I will be on my way now."

Mai walked out, leaving Jay and Alex alone with poor, defenseless Lloyd. He watched Jay as a smirked grew on the pirates face. Lloyd knew he would regret allowing them to do it so easily, but he didn't have much other choice. He really was running low on options. Of which, none ever seemed to be in his favour. What could he do now?


	7. Chapter 7

Ali joined Zane, Kai and Nya outside after helping Cole back to the infirmary. They all sat in a circle around a large map of Ninjago two islands.

"Any ideas?" Kai asked as Ali sat next to Nya.

"Well, we first found them here," Ali said. She pointed to a spot on the map in the middle of the ocean. "With the current and the wind moving southwest, and the time that has past since we were last there."

"They should be around here," Zane finished.

"The dark island?" Kai questioned. "Are you sure that's where they are?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Nya said.

She jumped to her feet, ready for action. Then Ali spoke up.

"Hold on," She said. "This is like a days journey. Even by air, we wouldn't get there until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Ali's got a point," Kai said.

"And for all we know, Jay could be coming back for Cole," Ali added. "We can't leave him and Dash defenseless and unprotected."

"She's right," Zane said. "I hate to admit it, but someone won't be able to come."

"Well, who's going to stay?" Kai asked.

There was silence between them. Everyone wanted to help get Jay back, but they all knew protecting Cole was important too.

"I'll stay," Ali finally said. "I might be able to help Cole get back on his feet."

"Thank you, Ali," Zane nodded. "We should be leaving then."

Kai and Nya nodded.

"Keep me up to date with everything," Ali said.

"We will," Kai said.

Ali watched Zane, Kai and Nya fly off on their dragons. She turned and walked inside. She made her way to the infirmary, seeing Cole sitting on his bed. Dash was still sleeping, and he was watching her.

"You do know that's impolite," Ali said.

Cole snapped back to reality, turning to Ali. He blushed bright red. Ali chuckled and moved to the chair beside his bed.

"How do you feel?" Ali asked.

"My legs are numb," Cole said. "But I have more control in my hands and arms."

"That's good," Ali smiled. "And you managed to walk already."

"I did fall against a wall," Cole laughed nervously.

"Are you hurt?" Ali asked, concerned.

"No," Cole shook his head. "I'm fine."

Ali took Cole's hand, looking at it. She frowned, looking up at him. His chocolate brown eyes looked down with guilt. Cole's arm from his wrist to his elbow was discoloured and swollen.

"You're not OK," Ali told him.

"I'm fine," Cole insisted.

Ali placed her hand on Cole's arm, then loosely grasped it. Cole whimpered.

"Cole, don't lie to yourself," Ali said. "This is hurting you. You know it, yet you don't want to look weak."

Cole looked from his arm, to Ali, then back to his arm. He sighed.

"Alright, I landed on it," Cole said quietly.

"You broke it, that's what you did," Ali huffed. "I'll get Sensei to look at it when he comes back from taking Misako elsewhere. In the meantime."

Ali grabbed a roll of bandage. She walked over to Cole, taking his arm delicately in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"It's a temporary cast," Ali said. "It will hopefully stop you from hurting yourself more."

Cole sat still, flinching every now and then as Ali wrapped his arm. Once she was finished, the bandage went all the way up Cole's arm from his wrist and ending just below his shoulder. He couldn't move it, and he sighed.

"Please, don't get up anymore," Ali told him.

"This is so boring though," Cole said. "I want to help. I want to be doing something, but instead, I'm stuck here. I'm bedridden. All because our own brother kidnapped and tortured me."

"And the fact that you're hurt," Ali told him. "We want you to heal. We don't want you to make yourself worse than you are already. We're doing this because we care about you, Cole."

"I get that," Cole sighed. "I just….feel useless."

"That's not true," Ali said.

"Name one thing I've done to help," Cole said.

"You told us where Jay was going," Ali said. "You told us that Lloyd was in trouble."

"But I still couldn't help save him," Cole replied. "He's lost, alone, kidnapped."

"Because we left him with Dash without realizing how defenseless he was," Ali said. "It's not your fault and you couldn't do anything to stop it from happening."

Cole looked away from Ali, looking back at Dash. They sat in silence, Cole watching Dash sleeping soundly and peacefully.

"Ali?" Cole whispered.

"Yes?" Ali replied.

"Can you take me back to the Cursed Realm?" Cole asked.

"Why?" Ali asked, taken back by his question.

"I want to see the dragon I again," Cole replied. He turned, looking at Ali. "I want to know if it's really him. Where he is. What happened to him."

"Are you sure Cole?" Ali asked.

"It's better than being stuck here doing nothing," Cole replied. "I'll be doing something. Something that could help us in the long run."

Ali thought about it for a minute, then looked to Cole.

"If it's what you want, I guess I can't see a reason not to," Ali sighed. "Just remember to call me if you need me. Alright?"

"I will," Cole nodded.

Ali helped Cole off his bed. Ali created a portal to the Cursed Realm and they walked through it. They landed in it, looking around. Ghosts flied freely, happy to be safe from the creatures that attacked only months before. The same creatures that kidnapped Dash and Cole. The same ones responsible for Zack's death.

"Cole, Ali," a voice said. "What a lovely surprise."

Cole walked out of Ali's grasp, then she realized he was a ghost again. She turned, seeing Garmadon in front of her.

"There's my daughter in law," he smiled.

"Hi Garmadon," she smiled.

"What brings you two here?" he asked.

"I wanted to learn more about this dragon we saw the other day," Cole told him.

"Alright," Garmadon nodded to him. "Ali?"

"I have to return to Ninjago," she told him. "Things are going a little crazy."

"Cole, shouldn't you return with her?" Garmadon asked. "Wouldn't you be more useful in Ninjago if things are going wrong."

"I'll explain," Cole said.

"Goodbye you two," Ali smiled.

Then she disappeared. Garmadon looked at Cole, confused and trying to understand what was happening.

"I'll lead you to the crystals, but please explain," Garmadon said. "Is Lloyd alright?"  
They turned and started walking. Cole sighed.

"No one knows if Lloyd's Ok," Cole said. "Nor where he is. Jay's under a spell, not in his own control. He now has Lloyd held hostage. He had me, but the others saved me."

"And now," Garmadon said.

"I can't walk in Ninjago," Cole said quietly. "The reason I wanted to be here, not in Ninjago, is because…"

"You knew you would be able to move around on your own," Garmadon finished. "I understand."

Cole and Garmadon walked through a set of doors, and Cole looked at all the crystals covering the walls in the room. He walked around, looking for the one with the dragon. Then he saw it. The dragon looked up the the darken sky, staring at the stars.

"Are you alright if I tend to a few things?" Garmadon asked.

"Go ahead," Cole said. "I think I've got all I need."

Cole heard the door close as Garmadon left. He watched the dragon, then what happened next was mind shattering. He couldn't believe it. He heard the dragon speak.

"Where are you?" it whispered. "I miss you so much."

Then Cole couldn't believe his own eyes. A white light surrounded the dragon, and once it faded away, Cole was in shock. His short, messy brown hair. His bright blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Something just seemed different about him. Cole couldn't figure out what it was.

"His memory is lost," a voice whispered.

Cole spun around, panicked. He looked around for the source of the voice. Then someone jumped at him. He was hit in the head and knocked unconscious. The mysterious person lifted Cole up, and carried Cole towards the door. He pushed it open quietly, then darted away with the black ninja in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Zane, Kai and Nya landed on the dark island, looking for any sings of a boat.

"She said right about here," Kai moaned. "Where is it?"

"Out there," Zane pointed.

They looked out and saw a large pirate ship floating on the water. Nya looked down the beach and finally noticed a small paddle boat tucked carefully into the bushes.

"They are on the island," Nya said.

"How do you know?" Kai asked.

Nya walked over, pointing to the small boat.

"Good eye, Nya," Zane smiled. "They tried to hid it, so we wouldn't notice, but we found it."

"And there are footprints that lead further inland," Kai said, joining them.

"Come on, they can't be too far ahead," Zane said.

They ran along the trail of footprints, trying to find they're lost brothers. Zane stopped, putting an arm in front of Kai and Nya. Kai and Nya both stopped, looking out at everything in front of them.

"It's Garmadon old base," Kai said. "I thought this place was destroyed all those years ago."

"Apparently not," Nya sighed. "This place still gives me the creeps though."

Then a loud scream filled their ears. Panic erupted from them.

"That's Lloyd," Kai said. "We need to go and-"

Zane interrupted Kai, Looking at him seriously.

"Jay has to have done something to Lloyd," he said. "Be aware we might have to fight him."

Kai nodded, looking at the crumbling base. Zane slowly crept towards it, Kai and Nya close behind. They climbed the wall, looking down on the other side. Lloyd was on his hands a knees, struggling over something.

"Just give in already, kid," Jay said. "You're making it harder than it needs to be."

"A ninja, never, quits," Lloyd said between breaths.

"You tell him, Lloyd," Kai whispered.

Then Lloyd collapsed, unable to support himself anymore. Kai was about to jump down and beat the pulp out of Jay when Zane grabbed him. They ran into the bushes around the base, hoping they weren't seen.

"No, Kai," Zane said. "We can't attack."

"Why not!?" Kai whispered, a little too loudly.

"I heard that!" Jay called out. "Where are you?"

Nya, Zane and Kai went silence. They exchanged worried expressions, thinking they were all caught.

"Kai," Jay called. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"He thinks it's only you here," Nya whispered to Kai.

"What's your point?" Kai asked.

"Kai," Jay called, sounding closer now.

"Look Kai," Zane said. "Its either one of us, or three of us. Which do you think would be better?"

"One?" Kai answered, unsure of what he meant.

"Kai, come on," Jay called.

Then Kai realized what he meant. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. He looked to Nya and then to Zane.

"Alright, I get it," he sighed. "Be careful and get out of here."

Kai was about to surrender himself when Nya bear hugged him

"Be careful," she whispered.

Kai nodded. He slowly walked out of the bushes, into Jay's line of sight. He saw Lloyd looking at him, eyes showing both curiosity and betrayal. But not only that, they were bright red, like Jay's.

"No friends?" Jay asked.

"No," Kai replied.

"Well, I'm sure they aren't far," Jay smirked.

Two pirates grabbed Kai's arms.

"Go check where he came from for any others," Jay ordered.

Kai pulled on the pirates holding his arms, trapping him. He heard bushes rustling, but no voices.

"Nothing, Captain," someone called.

"What do you know," Jay smirked. "You really are pinheaded enough to come alone."

Kai growled at him.

"What did you do to Lloyd?" Kai spat.

"Lloyd was simply set on the path he was suppose to take all along," Jay smirked.

Lloyd walked over, standing beside Jay. Jay placed an arm around the former green ninja, who showed no emotion towards Kai whatsoever.

"Bring him back to the ship," Jay said. "We can have some fun."

Kai gulped at the way Jay said fun. Kai was pulled backwards, Lloyd and Jay following him. He should have kept his mouth shut, and boy did he regret it.

* * *

Zane and Nya ran as fast as they could. They got to the beach, and took off into the sky. Once they were high above the clouds, Nya turned to Zane.

"What do we do now?" she asked. "I mean, Lloyd's gone and Kai's captured."

"We must report to the others," Zane told her. "Then we can decide what to do from there."

Nya nodded, flying in silence. Hours past, feeling like days. They finally arrive back at the Temple, exhausted. Dash and Ali ran out to greet them.

"Where's Kai?" Dash asked.

"Jay got him," Nya said. "And he's turned Lloyd."

"No," Ali whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Ali," Nya said. "We were too late to save him."

Ali turned and walked back towards the Temple. Nya could tell she was heartbroken. She just didn't know what to say to help. She didn't know anything anymore. Everything, everyone, was falling apart.

"Where's Cole?" Zane asked.

"He went to the Cursed Realm," Dash sighed. "He needed some…..alone time."

"I understand," Zane said. "Everyone is feeling torn apart and stressed out. I'm sure that if we give him some time, he'll come back."

Dash nodded.

"Nya, let's go check on Ali," Dash said.

Nya nodded, following Dash inside. Zane turned, looking out from the island. He walked to the edge, looking around. He sighed.

"What do I do, Sensei?" he asked, as if Sensei would hear him.

He sat down, being the only ninja of the original five left. Kai was captured by his own brother, Jay, Lloyd had been corrupted and Cole had left him for the time being. He looked up at the horizon, thinking.

"Zane," Pixal said. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"But what if it doesn't?" Zane asked her. "I'm always worried about that. What would we do then?"

"It won't get to that," Pixal said.

"It has before," Zane said. "Several times before. I don't see why it wouldn't happen now."

"Zane, just don't think too much of the negatives," Pixal told him. "Think positive. We'll get through this one way or another."

Zane nodded, looking out. He still couldn't shake the thought of losing to his own brother and costing Ninjago.

* * *

Ali sat in her room, alone. She looked at the picture of her and Lloyd that was taken right after they stopped Lily and Linda. Lloyd's eyes shimmered with joy and excitement, two things Ali hadn't seen in over a week from him. Since Jay stole his powers, Lloyd has been at Ali's side, and she felt like leaving him behind is what caused him to be taken.

"Ali?" Dash said from the doorway.

She turned, seeing both Dash and Nya looking in at her.

"Are you alright?" Nya asked.

"Yeah," Ali sighed. "I just….."

She went silent, looking down at the floor.

"I feel like it's my fault Lloyd was taken," she muttered.

"Why would you ever think that?" Dash asked.

"Because I left him here, when he should have come with us," Ali said. "You both should have come with us. If you did, we would be closer to a whole, and not falling apart like we are."

"Ali, it's not your fault," Nya said.

Ali remained silent, not looking up.

"Is this because of the kid?" Nya asked.

Ali nodded.

"It's nearly been three months since I was told," Ali said. "I won't be able to fight soon. For both mine and the baby's protection."

"We understand," Dash said. "And we'll make sure this is all over before the kid is born. We'll make sure Lloyd is here for you."

Ali smiled, feeling more relaxed about the situation. But the thought still lingered. Not just in her mind, but in everyone's mind. Will they be able to fight their brothers?


	9. Chapter 9

"Kai," a voice whispered.

Kai's eyes flew open. He didn't recognize the voice and became alert. He looked around, finding himself floating in space.

"Kai," the voice called mockingly.

"Who's there?" Kai asked.

"Kai!"

Now that was a familiar voice. One he knew very well. He looked around until he saw Lloyd. A green orb surrounded him, trapping him.

"Lloyd!" Kai cried.

Kai propelled himself, hitting the side of the orb. Kai and Lloyd hands laid on top of each other, the wall of the orb between them.

"What happened?" Kai asked. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine Kai," Lloyd smiled.

"What is this place?" Kai asked, looking around.

"It's the space between realms," Lloyd replied.

"How does Jay have access to it?" Kai asked, confused.

"It's not Jay who can access it," Lloyd said. "Its his brother, Alex. He locked my spirit in here, replacing it with one that will work for him. Then he trapped me in here so I couldn't escape. Really, there's no way to escape from this place."

"So the Lloyd out there," Kai started, then paused.

"Isn't me," Lloyd shook his head. "Isn't right here. See."

Lloyd created a ball of energy in his hands, and smiled. Kai smiled back, happy for the kids ability to keep his hopes up.

"Do you know what they want with me?" Kai asked.

"All I know is that they wanted me on their side," Lloyd sighed. "I don't know what they want with you, though. Nor why your in here."

Kai looked at Lloyd.

"Is Cole, Ok?" Lloyd asked, trying to change the subject off him.

"As far as I know," Kai said. "Then again, I haven't seen him in a couple days."

"And everyone else?" Lloyd asked.

"All still fighting the good fight," Kai smiled.

Lloyd smiled back, then Kai started fading. He looked at his hands, panicked.

"What's happening?" Kai cried.

"He's bringing you back to Ninjago," Lloyd said, sounding just as panicked as Kai. "Please be careful, Kai."

Kai nodded as he disappeared from Lloyd sight completely. He woke, finding himself in a cage. Kai's arms were tied to the bars, which were made of venge stone. He looked around, panic rushing through him. He looked around, a faint light shining into the room the cage was in.

"Do you think he's awake yet?" a voice asked from outside the room.

"He can go see," Lloyd's replied.

Kai was shocked when he heard Lloyd's voice. He heard footsteps getting closer to him, then the lights came on. Kai watched Lloyd walk into the room with a girl at his side.

"Hello, Kai," the girl said.

"Its about time you woke up," Lloyd scowled, his voice sounding slightly deeper than before.

"What do you want from me?" Kai asked.

"Well, Captain hasn't given us orders on what he's doing with you yet. You'll just have to wait," Lloyd smirked.

Kai gulped, trying to move. Then he found me couldn't move at all. Not even a finger.

"Why can't I move?" Kai asked, slightly scared.

"I injected a serum into you," Mai said. "It'll stop you from moving for a little while. It's not hurting you so don't worry."

"Not hurting me!" Kai cried. "I can't move!"

"Lloyd, go tell Capt. that Kai's awake," Mai said.

Lloyd nodded, slipping out of the room. Mai looked to Kai, worry spread across her face.

"What are you waiting for?" Kai spat. "A chance to laugh at me?".

"I'm honestly sorry about all this," Mai told him. "If I knew you would or could be hurt be this, I never would have volunteered to help."

Kai was about to ask what she meant, but Mai turned and walked out the door, leaving Kai alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Ali walked outside, pausing mid step as she spotted Zane looking out over the edge of the island. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his metal shoulder and snapping him out of a trance.

"Oh, Ali," he smiled. He turned looking back out. "I didn't hear you coming."

Ali followed Zane gaze, seeing the falcon swooping and soaring in the sky. She turned back to Zane, seeing him watching in silence.

"What's on your mind, snowy?" Ali asked, smirking.

Zane shook his head and sighed. Ali looked at him confused, then he turned to her.

"I worry for our brothers," Zane told her. "I have yet to tell Dash of this, but I saw Nicki and Roy with Jay."

"I see," Ali said.

"I cannot bare to see her anymore hurt," Zane said, back to watching the falcon. "First she lost Cole, then she was hurt and lost Lloyd and now Cole is gone again. I worry for her in her emotional state."

"We all do," Ali sighed. "But there isn't much we can do to help. She will not talk to anyone. She's locked herself in her room and will only talk to Nya when she brings food."

"It's very worry some," Zane replied.

Ali nodded. She watched Zane stare off into the distance at the flacon. He had gone almost completely silent after they had lost Kai. The whole team was slowly falling apart and all Ali could do was watch at this point. She didn't know what to say. Cole was the one good with making speeches to help and Lloyd always managed to encourage people to help them when needed. She wasn't the best at either of those. She didn't know if what she would say would even work. She didn't want to say something and end up pulling the team further apart.

"Ali, are you feeling alright?" Zane asked. "I mean, you being with child and all. I just want you to put your health first."

"I'm fine," Ali smiled. "I know my limits. It's the reason I volunteered to stay here when you guys left."

Zane nodded. Ali was almost three months pregnant with her first child.

"I know it's early, but have you and Lloyd started talking about names?" Zane asked.

"Sort of," Ali shrugged. "We have decided on a name if it's a girl. Ella Lydia Garmadon is what we'll go with. We are stuck between two for the boy though. Either Allen Xavier Garmadon or William Alexander Garmadon."

"William seems like a nice name," Zane smiled.

"You think so?" Ali asked.

"Yes," Zane nodded. "I met a boy named William not too long ago. He was so sweet."

"Ok, I still want to speak with Lloyd about it," Ali said.

"By all means, go ahead," Zane said. "Once he is home, we can do just that," Zane smiled.

Ali nodded. She turned to walk back inside, when Zane grabbed her wrist.

"Ali," he said softly.

Ali turned, looking at him.

"I just want you to know," Zane said.

He stopped, watching the falcon. His bright, icy blue eyes staring into Ali's brown ones. Ali glanced down at her wrist.

"Know what?" Ali asked, realizing he had yet to tell her.

Zane shook his head, turning away.

"Know what, Zane," Ali said. "Tell me."

Zane looked down at the ground, clearly afraid to say what he wanted to. What he knew he needed to.

"Zane!" Ali shouted, outraged at the white ninja's silence. "Tell me what I need to know!"

Zane looked back up to Ali, clearly hiding something.

"Zane, just spit it out!" Ali cried.

"Enough," a voice said.

Ali froze, every muscle in her body tensed up. She didn't have to look behind her to know who was there.

"He isn't suppose to tell you," the voice continued. "I am."

Ali closed her eyes, refusing to look at the person behind her. Refusing to speak to the person behind her.

"Cole's missing."


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is my longest chapter by far. I really hope you enjoy. The ending will kind of lead into what the focus of the next couple chapters will be. Also, spoiler, there's nothing on Cole yet. I want to leave everyone guessing for a while before I bring him back into the story line. I hope you enjoy!**_

"What do you mean he's missing!?" Ali shouted. "I left him with you! I thought you would watch over him!"

"I was," Garmadon said calmly. "Then he asked to be left alone, so I gave him what he asked for. Thirty minutes later, he was gone."

Ali's hands clenched into fists, well past to angry point. She was furious. Wanting to punch someone's lights out. More importantly, she felt betrayed.

"I can't believe you," she spat between clenched teeth. "I can't believe I ever trusted you."

Ali turned and walked towards the temple, her anger taking the best of her.

"Ali, wait!" Zane called.

"No, Zane," Ali shouted back, not even looking over her shoulder. "You can have the old man to yourself! I don't want to talk to him right now."

Then a loud bang followed as the door to the temple slammed shut. Zane sighed, turning to Garmadon, who looked at the door. Worry was written all over his face.

"She's got a lot on her mind," Zane told him. "It's not you. She's just overworking herself and stressing out too much."

"I see," Garmadon sighed.

"About Cole?" Zane started.

"I don't know where he is," Garmadon sighed. "I left him alone in the crystal room, then he had, well, disappeared."

"And no one saw him?" Zane asked.

"No," Garmadon replied. "And he's nowhere to be found now. I can't do much."

"Until Jay has returned to his normal, goofball self, we cannot do much either," Zane told him. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," Garmadon nodded. "The ghosts are searching for him as we speak. I will alert you if we make any progress."

"Thank you, Sensei," Zane bowed.

"Oh, and Zane," Garmadon said.

"Yes?" Zane replied.

"Let Ali know I'm truly sorry," Garmadon said.

Zane gave him a faint smile as Garmadon disappeared from Ninjago, yet again. He turned, walking towards the Temple of Airjitzu where Ali had stormed off to. Zane pushed open the door and saw Nya standing in confusion.

"What's with Ali?" Nya asked.

"She getting stressed about things," Zane sighed.

"If you want-" Nya started.

"Let her be," Zane interrupted her. "She needs to calm down before we try to talk to her."

Nya nodded.

"Anything with Dash?" Zane asked.

"She's getting better," Nya smiled. "She's more in and out of her room. We're making progress at least."

"Lunch is ready!" Dash called.

Nya and Zane exchanged confused looks. Then walked into the kitchen. Dash stood, smiling at them. There were four plates on the table, a couple pieces of grilled cheese sitting on each.

"I didn't know you could cook," Nya said.

"It's a work in progress," Dash shrugged. "It's not anywhere as good as Zane, but hopefully better than Cole."

"Well, it is not burnt," Zane said. "That's a start."

Dash smiled, hoping Zane said that as a compliment. She sat beside Nya, who took a bite from her sandwich.

"This is pretty good," Nya said. She swallowed. "I like it."

"Thanks Nya," Dash smiled.

"It is good," Zane said. "Bravo Dash. You beat Cole by far."

Dash grinned, happy. They ate, talking and laughing happily.

* * *

Kai sat alone, lost in his thoughts. Where was Jay? Did Nya and Zane escape? Is Ali alright with Cole and Dash? Kai was snapped from his thoughts when the door opened. Jay leaned against the doorframe as the door rested against the wall.

"Hello, again, Kai," Jay smirked.

"What do you want?" Kai asked.

Jay just smirked, clearly seeing Kai was anxious. Kai forced himself against the back of the cage, trying to keep as much room as he could between him and Jay.

"Don't be scared," Jay said.

Jay took one step towards Kai. Kai's eyes stared at Kai in terror. Jay took another step, less than five feet from the cage.

"Stay away from me," Kai stuttered.

Jay laughed. He looked at Kai with a grin.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jay asked.

Kai was panicked. Jay knelt in front of the small, cramped cage Kai sat in. Kai looked at Jay, knowing it wasn't the blue ninja in front of him anymore. He had seen what Jay did to Lloyd. To Cole. To Nicki and Roy. What Jay could end up doing to him. Jay reached his hand in the bars, grabbing Kai's leg. From the serum, all Kai could do was watch. He couldn't move away or fight back.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Kai stuttered.

Jay wrapped a cord around Kai's ankle. It sat loosely, able to be slid off again easily. Then Jay pulled out a remote from his belt. He pushed a button and it tightened around his ankle. Kai looked from it, to Jay.

"Tracker placed," Jay said.

"Tracker?" Kai questioned.

"We're setting up a little game," Jay smiled. "That cord not only allows me to track you, but disables your powers. No elemental powers to escape. I'll be back in an hour for you. Then the games will begin."

"Games?" Kai echoed. "What games? Explain yourself, Jay!"

Jay turned, ignoring Kai and walked out.

"Jay! Answer me!" Kai called.

Then the door slammed shut, leaving Kai alone, yet again.

Jay walked down the halls. He pushed open the doors to the deck, seeing his crew hard at work. Jay smiled, seeing Lloyd under his control still. Then he frowned. He walked over to the former green ninja, who stood on the deck. He leaned against the railing, looking out at the open water. Lloyd noticed Jay, but never acknowledged him. Jay looked out, standing beside Lloyd against the railings. The dark island sat out, a couple hundred feet away. They were docked, waiting for their moment.

"I know you're there, Jay," Lloyd said. "If you're going to say something, say it before I leave."

"Lloyd, I know something is on your mind," Jay said. "Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself. Talk to me."

"I would rather not talk about it," Lloyd looked away from Jay.

"Lloyd," Jay said, more serious than before.

"Look, I said I do not want to talk about it," Lloyd said, moving away from Jay. "Nothing is going to change that."

Lloyd walked away, leaving Jay on the deck. Lloyd disappeared behind the doors to the dorm rooms where he slept. Alex approached Jay, eyeing the door Lloyd left through.

"What's with him?" Alex asked. "He's seeming moody today."

"I think it's wearing off," Jay told his brother. "You did mention that the enchantment might take a couple times to get a full affect."

"I know what I said," Alex growled. "What do you want me to do about it? I can't redo it until it's completely worn off."

"Can you undo it?" Jay asked, turning to his brother.

"Yeah, I could," Alex said, confused. "But I don't see why we would do that. He's of more use to us under our control."

"You know the game we'll play with Kai soon, right?" Jay asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "What about it?"

"Come with me," Jay said, his voice monotone. "I'll explain as we walk."

Alex eyed Jay, but followed since Jay was of higher authority than him. Jay lead Alex through the dorm room hallway, towards Lloyd's room at the end.

"Alright," Jay said, pausing a couple door away from Lloyd's room. "What I'm thinking is that we could free Lloyd and have him join Kai for the game."

"Oh, sounds like fun," Alex grinned.

"Now we need to sneak up on him," Jay whispered. "For more excitement before we start."

Alex nodded, grinning happily. They tiptoed to Lloyd's door, then pushed it open slightly. Lloyd stood, looking out his window in silence.

"Jay, go away," Lloyd moaned.

Jay motioned for Alex to walk closer to Lloyd. Alex nodded, taking light steps towards the blonde boy. Lloyd groaned, feeling ignored. He turned.

"I said to go away," Lloyd said.

Then he realized it was Alex sneaking up on him. Jay stood in the doorways, watching with a smirk.

"I know your secret, Lloyd," Jay mocked.

Lloyd's eyes widened with fear. Alex lunged at him, and he jumped out of Alex's reach. He bolted for the door. Jay leaped at him, and Lloyd slid under him and out of his reach. Lloyd slid, running into the wall and the sprinting down the hallways. He ran as fast as he could, straight out onto the deck. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Jay and Alex chasing after him. Lloyd ran across the deck to the lifeboats. He fiddled with the strings, trying to undo them and escape. Then he was yanked backwards by his shoulders. He yelped, falling and landing, his head hitting the deck. Black spots clouded his blurred vision.

"That should teach you to not run away again," Alex spat.

"Take him and chain him with the other prisoner," Jay ordered. "I'll finished the preparations for the games."

Alex nodded as Lloyd's vision slowly came back. Alex lifted Lloyd up, who moaned. Lloyd was tossed over Alex's shoulder and cared below deck. They walked into a dark room, where Kai sat in his cage. Kai looked up, his legs crossed showing he had regained his mobility. He looked at Lloyd with worry as Alex chained him to the wall.

"Jay and I will be back for you two in a couple minutes," Alex said. "Be ready to run."

Alex smirked at Kai, then turned and walked out. The door slammed shut behind him, causing Lloyd to flinch.

"Lloyd," Kai said, worried. "Are you OK?"

Lloyd looked to Kai, unaware of what had just happened. He looked around the room, sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Lloyd," Kai said, worried.

"Kai," Lloyd whimpered. "Where am I?"

Kai stared in shock. This was not the Lloyd he knew. This Lloyd sounded terrified. Lost. Alone.

"Do you remember anything?" Kai asked Lloyd.

"I remember trying to escape, then I was pulled backwards towards the ground," Lloyd slurred. "Now I'm here."

"You must have hit your head," Kai told him. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy, lightheaded," Lloyd listed. "A little nauseous."

"Anything else?" Kai asked. "Is your vision blurred? Does it hurt to look in light or darkness?"

Kai knew the symptoms of a concussion. He was going through a list of them in his mind, trying to decide if that was what Lloyd had.

"Yeah," Lloyd said quietly. "Both of those."

Kai bit his lip, almost 100% certain Lloyd had a concussion. He looked to Lloyd, who watched Kai with a questioning look.

"I think you have a concussion, Lloyd," Kai said.

"It feels like it," Lloyd moaned.

Kai and Lloyd both flinched as the door opened again. Alex continued walking over to Lloyd, placing a tracker on his ankle, then retreating back to the door. Nicki, Roy and Mai walked in. Mai helped Lloyd to his feet, balancing him the best she could. Nicki and Roy pulled Kai out of the cramped cage, holding him back from escaping. Jay stood in the doorway, smirking.

"What are you doing?" Kai growled.

"We're going to have some fun," Jay smirked.

Kai gulped, looking over at Lloyd who was fading off into sleep. He turned back to Jay in the doorway.

"I'm letting you and Lloyd go," Jay told Kai.

"There's a catch, isn't there," Kai sighed.

"Indeed," Jay laughed. "You will be dropped on the beach of the Dark Island. I will give you and Lloyd one full hour, sixty minutes, to get as far away as you can. Then myself, and some crew members, will track you down. If you are caught within the first 24 hours, you won't survive the encounter."

Kai gulped. He looked over to Lloyd, thinking the likelihood of that was high.

"Two to four days of survival on your own," Jay continued. "Means you will be locked up and never see daylight again. Unless you become a crew member on my ship. Five days to two weeks means you get to be my personal servants."

Jay seemed to cheery about that one. Kai didn't like it too much.

"That or one of the higher ranked members servant," Jay shrugged. "My choice. If you make it past two weeks, which is highly unlikely, I will release you. Both you and Lloyd."

"For some reason, I feel like that's not it," Kai glared. "There's something else."

"You're a smart boy," Jay smiled, creeping Kai out.

Jay turned and walked out. They walked out onto the deck, and he saw a board leading down to the shore. Kai didn't see it as freedom anymore. He only saw it as another type of prison. Then he felt something around his wrist. He looked and saw a handcuff around his wrist. The other side was around Lloyd's wrist.

"You two will not be able to leave each other's side," Jay smirked. "And I have the key. If you want it broken, you have to find another way."

Kai was pushed forward. Lloyd stumbled beside him. Kai caught him, holding the blonde boy upright. Lloyd looked at Kai, frightened.

"Your hour to get as far away from here as you can begins now," Jay told them. "Get running, boys."

Kai panicked. He placed an arm around Lloyd's waist, helping him walk. He got Lloyd off the boat and into the forest. He just hoped they wouldn't die, but he couldn't shake the likeliness that they wouldn't survive the next twenty-four hours.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, just making it clear, the rules for Jay's game are as follows: Kai and Lloyd have one full hour to run as far as they can from Jay. After that, they have to survive and avoid getting caught by Jay. If they are caught within the first 24-hours, they will die. 2-4 days of survival before they are caught, they will get locked up and never see sunlight again. Five days to two weeks and they will become slaves on Jay's ship. After two weeks, they will be let free. Kai and Lloyd are powerless, being tracked and chained to each other at the wrists. All while Lloyd has a concussion. Let's see how this works out.**_

Kai laid Lloyd against the base of a tree, then collapsed beside him. They hadn't gotten far before Kai was exhausted. He knew their time was running out before Jay would be coming for him. He had to rest, though. He looked to Lloyd, who watched him with worry.

"We're going to die, aren't we," Lloyd murmured.

Kai looked at Lloyd, silenced. He didn't know what to tell the kid. He wanted to keep Lloyd's hopes up, but he really didn't want to lie to him. Kai looked up at the sky, little splotches of a rosy colour through the thick mess of branches and leaves. The sun would be down soon. Jay was practically giving them until sundown to run, and it was almost that time.

"We've got to hide," Kai told Lloyd.

Lloyd looked at Kai with confusion. Kai lifted Lloyd up and pulled him onto his back.

"Hold on, Lloyd," Kai said.

Lloyd clung to Kai as he climbed up the tree. It was rather difficult with Lloyd on his back and the chains holding the two boys together by the wrists, but he managed to climbed over twenty feet into the air on his first attempt. He rested Lloyd on a branch adjacent to where he sat. Close enough that they weren't pulling on the chains, but far enough that they wouldn't share the sleeping space. Kai pulled out his pocket knife, the only weapon he had, and cut a vine hanging off the edge of the branch above him. He grabbed it before it fell and tied it around Lloyd's legs. He wrapped it around several time, both above and below his knees, strapping him to the branch. He cut off the excess vine, about a foot's worth, and attached it to the chains of the handcuffs.

"What's that for?" Lloyd asked.

"Incase we need it later," Kai replied. "Now sleep a little bit. You need it."

Lloyd nodded, drifting off yet again. Kai cut another vine and tied himself down to the branch he sat on. Just as he was about to sleep, he heard a voice. He looked over and saw Lloyd awake and panicked. Kai peeked over the edge of the branch, looking down as Jay walked into view. Kai held his breath, watching Jay look around below him. Kai glanced at Lloyd, seeing his head tilted slightly away from Kai. Lloyd was asleep. He turned back, seeing Jay now surrounded by some crew members.

"Anything?" Jay asked.

"No signs of them," Alex said below Kai.

"What does the GPS say?" Jay asked.

Kai notice Mai holding a small remote. She looked around as she walked over to Jay and Alex. She looked up, making direct eye contact with Kai. Kai knew he was done for. He held back cries for mercy, looking at Lloyd.

"It says they are right here," Mai said. "But I've looked everywhere and no sign of them."

Kai was shocked. Mai was practically saving them. Kai watched her.

"The thing must be broken," Mai said.

She hit it a couple times against her hand, then looked at it again.

"Well, bring it with us," Jay told her. "Nicki, Roy. Scout the area for any signs of them."

Nicki and Roy nodded, splitting and running off in opposite directions. Jay ripped the remote right from Mai's hands. He looked at it, then all around him. He growled in frustration.

"Where are they!?" Jay shouted in rage.

Kai watched Jay get more angry by the second. He prayed that he and Lloyd would remain unnoticed. Jay slid the tracker into his bag and turned to Alex.

"Let's keep moving," Jay said. "Well follow the path until we find something. Anything to lead us."

Alex nodded as Jay pushed past him. Mai glanced up sympathetically at Kai, then followed them. He watched Nicki and Roy following closely behind, watching. Then, as they were out of earshot, Kai was pulled towards Lloyd. The vines snapped under him and he yelped. He was pulled off as Lloyd toppled over, suddenly awake and alert. Lloyd and Kai hung face to face several feet in the air. Lloyd laughed nervously.

"Whoops?" Lloyd said, hoping Kai would forgive him.

Kai sighed, facepalming with his free hand and shaking his head in disbelief. He looked at Lloyd, his feelings indescribable at moment.

"One minute sooner and we would have been dead," Kai told Lloyd. "One minute. Just a matter of seconds."

"Hey, we're still alive though," Lloyd smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kai sighed. He looked down.

"Yeah," Kai said. "But how do we get down?"

Lloyd looked down and realized how high they were. He looked to Kai.

"Maybe we can just hang around for a while?" Lloyd joked.

"I'm serious, Lloyd," Kai said. "We need to get out of here or we will die."

Kai looked up at the chain. Then towards the ground below him. How were they going to get out of this one?

* * *

"Whoa!" Nya cried.

Nya fell backwards, landing on her butt to avoid a blast of ice. She looked up to see Zane dodge a flying Dash. Dash landed, then jumped up again and fired a bunch of kicks and punches. Zane blocked or dodged most of them, only getting hit by a few. Zane jumped away from her, then sweep kicked her feet out from under her. Dash yelped as she fell. Then Nya was on Zane. She had jumped on his while his back was turned, tackling him to the ground. Zane scrambled under Nya, trying to push her off.

"Alright! You win!" Zane called in defeat.

Nya cheered in victory, climbing off the nindroid. Zane got up, dusting himself off. He had a few stains and rips in his gi from the training session, but he remained unscathed. Dash brushed her hair from her eyes, walking over to join them.

"Nice close combat, Dash," Zane commented. "It was quick and hard to keep up with."

"Thanks," Dash bloomed with joy for the comment.

"Nya, remember that balance is key," Zane said.

"Since when did you become Sensei?" Nya laughed.

"Since I am the only original ninja remaining," Zane said. "Plus, Sensei is not here to critique our skills. Someone has to do it."

Nya rolled her eyes as Dash laughed.

"Is Ali still hiding away in her room?" Dash asked.

"Probably," Nya sighed.

"I can go talk to her," Dash volunteered.

"No," Zane said. "I will go. Anyways, I think we have a visitor coming."

Zane pointed off in the distance. Nya and Dash looked off, seeing a dragon flying in with three people on it. Zane turned and had walked away before Dash and Nya realized. The dragon landed on the island and Dash and Nya walked to greet their friends.

"Nya! Dash!" one smiled.

"Hey June," Nya smiled. "Tyler, Stan, nice seeing you three again."

"It's great to see you again too," Tyler smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dash asked politely.

"Sensei Wu contacted us, telling us there was a situation and that you might need help," Stan said.

"Really?" Nya questioned. "We haven't actually heard word from Sensei in days."

"Strange," June said.

"Anyways," Tylor said, attempting to change the topic. "Where is everyone else?"

"Zane is inside, attempting to confront Ali," Nya said.

"Meanwhile, everyone else is missing," Dash sighed.

"What do you mean?" June asked.

Dash was about to speak, when someone beat her to it.

"Dark magic is what."

Everyone turned, seeing Ali land on her hang glider next to them.

"Ali, you're here," Nya smiled. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little," Ali shrugged. "Anyways, Jay received a necklace in the mail. He put it on and it corrupted him. Now he's kidnapped Nicki, Roy, Kai and Lloyd and Cole has just disappeared without a trace. There is so far no connection to Jay for Cole's disappearance, but we're trying to locate him."

"Wait, no one told me about Nicki and Roy being with Jay!" Dash cried.

Nya and Ali exchanged expressions that said they had screwed up. Everyone looked at the two, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Ali said. "There is a reason for it."

"Nicki and Roy were kind of," Nya said. She paused, looking for an escape route. "Brain…...washed."

"WHAT!?" Dash screeched. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"We didn't know how you would take it, Dash," Ali quickly said. "We thought it would be best that you didn't know until you found out on your own."

Dash looked down, sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Dash," Tylor said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just wish you had told me sooner," Dash mumbled.

"We realize that now," Nya said softly. "And next time, we won't wait this long to tell you. Especially since they are your friends more than ours."

Dash nodded. Then Zane rushed out.

"Guys! Ali's gone!" Zane cried, not noticing her standing right beside them.

"Um, no she's not," June said, a half smile on her face.

"I'm right here, Zane," Ali said, giving him a little wave. "I'm fine."

Zane sighed in relief.

"Please, never do that again," Zane said. "Especially with everyone getting kidnapped lately."

"I won't," Ali laughed. "I promise, Zane."

Zane smiled, seeing Ali back to her normal self.

"Come inside, guys," Nya said. "Maybe we can figure out how to save everyone now."

 _ **Another note!  
June, Tylor and Stan belong to Kairocksrainbow. Now, I have a question for you this chapter.**_

 _ **Do you think Mai is hiding something?**_

 ** _I will add that she is a chapter like Ronin, one who bounces between sides. That's all I'm going to say now. Let me know your thoughts!_**

 ** _Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Kai caught Lloyd as the green ninja fell from the tree. Kai helped Lloyd balance on his feet, watching for anyone to come running at them. The sun was just peering over the horizon, alerting Kai that they still could get killed. Lloyd looked around, slightly frightened with the situation at hand.

"What now?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Well, they went that way," Kai pointed in a direction. "And the beach is that way. So we shouldn't go towards either."

"So, we're walking through the bushes?" Lloyd asked. "Won't that make us stand out?"

"Me, not you," Kai sighed. "And with the chains off to separate us, if we get caught, we can split up and you'll most likely survive the encounter."

"You know nothing good happens when we split up," Lloyd said. "Whether or not we get spotted, we stay together."

Kai sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing over this. He gave in to Lloyd's request for the time being and they made their way into the brush. They walked as silently as they could, avoiding twigs, fallen leaves and making as little rustling as they could. Then Lloyd spotted some berries, realizing how hungry he was.

"Kai, food," Lloyd whispered.

Kai looked, noticing the small raspberry patch. Kai nodded to Lloyd, telling him to get some and eat. They walked over to it, kneeling and quietly picking and eating the wild berries. After a couple handfuls, Kai took his mask and filled it with some of the remaining berries. He tied it securely to his belt on his gi. He looked to Lloyd, who nodded to signal he was ready to go.

"Alright, let's keep moving," Kai said.

They walked a little further, then climbed up a large tree to rest up. After about an hour of sleep, Kai was shaken away by Lloyd. Kai looked to Lloyd's worried face, then noticed a small amount of smoke nearby.

"Jay's camping nearby," Lloyd whispered.

"I figured that's what the smoke was," Kai muttered. "Watch your back. We need to move."

As Kai and Lloyd were about to move again, an arrow rushed past Kai's head.

"What the?!" Kai cried.

He looked back towards the rising smoke, seeing Roy aiming another arrow at them.

"Look out!" Kai cried.

He jumped at Lloyd, pushing both of them out of the tree. They fell, hitting branches as they went. Once they hit the ground, they moaned.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Lloyd said.

Lloyd slowly sat up, seeing Kai laying still beside him. Lloyd panicked, rolling Kai onto his back. Lloyd gasped.

"Kai," Lloyd said, sounding out of breath.

Kai's eyes, filled with pain, remained glued to the arrow embedded into his right shoulder. He blinked back tears, taking deep breaths to avoid crying out in pain.

"I'm OK," Kai said.

"Your hit," Lloyd said, looking between Kai's face and the arrow.

"Run, Lloyd," Kai said, hearing faint voices in the distance, shouting and arguing. "Save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you," Lloyd said, desperately searching for a way to help Kai.

Kai winced as Lloyd grasped the arrow.

"Lloyd, just run," Kai pleaded. "Save yourself. For the family you'll soon have with Ali."

Lloyd was starting to cry. He was either going to get Kai away from there, or die with him. There was no changing his mind. Lloyd wrapped an arm around Kai, pulling him to his feet despite his cries of pain.

"We're both getting out of here together," Lloyd told him. "One way or another."

Kai gave Lloyd a slight smile. Lloyd pulled Kai away from the small opening where they once were. Then they made their way further into the bushes, but not away from Jay and his crew. They were going in a different direction, due north. Lloyd knew Jay was coming from the west, so he and Kai made their way north, hoping to get away from the "hunters" following them. A couple minutes later, Lloyd knew they were safe because the voices had faded away long ago. He laid the exhausted and pained Kai against the base of a tree.

"You should have run, Lloyd," Kai muttered. "Just leave me here."

"I'm not abandoning you," Lloyd said, committed to it. "I don't want to be left alone. Never again, Kai."

"I'm only going to slow you down and make you easier to catch," Kai reminded Lloyd.

"I don't care," Lloyd said. He kneeled in front of Kai, looking into his amber eyes. "You and I are like brothers. If I lose you, I would rather die myself. We've both saved each other before, and this is no different."

Kai looked down. Lloyd walked into the bushes, remaining in Kai's sight. He kneeled in a mess of plants, picking a few. He walked back over to Kai, carrying some small plants. They were almost vine like, with little leaves hanging off them. He sat, resting them on his lap. He took his mask, laying it open on the ground in front of him. He took a handful of leaves, then started rubbing them in his hands over his mask. Small balls of mush landed on his mask, the dark colour standing out on the lighter colour green of his mask. After repeating this a couple more times, he moved closer to Kai.

"Alright," Lloyd said. "I'm going to remove the arrow, Kai."

"What?" Kai said, looked frightened.

"It's alright," Lloyd said. "Just realize, it's going to hurt. I'll make it quick, just try not to scream."

Kai nodded. Lloyd wrapped his fingers tightly around the arrow lodged in Kai's shoulder. He looked at it, seeing he wasn't extremely deep in his shoulder. _It shouldn't be too hard, I hope_ Lloyd thought.

"1. 2," Lloyd counted. "3."

Lloyd pulled the arrow right out, and Kai yelped in pain. His breathing was rapid, but quickly slowly. Lloyd took the mush balls of leaves, then gently put them around the wound from the arrow. Kai winced every time Lloyd touched him. Then Lloyd took his mask and wrapped it around Kai's shoulder. He looked to Kai as he tied it tightly around his shoulder.

"My mother taught Zane and I some survival skills," Lloyd said. "I recognized the herb. It will help to keep out an infection, but I can't say it won't get infected still. Who knows what was on that arrow."

Kai nodded, still in pain. Lloyd helped Kai to his feet, avoiding contact with his right side.

"We need to move," Lloyd said. "If Jay is close by, they'll find us eventually."

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "Let's go."

Kai and Lloyd started walking again, going at a slower pace than before. The sun was high into the sky by then, so Kai and Lloyd had almost survived the whole 24-hours to live past then. That is, as long as they don't die of natural causes first.

* * *

Ali, June and Dash sat outside talking. They were in the shade of a tree, laughing in the grass happily.

"Man, you've seen it all, June," Ali said.

"Oh, trust me," June laughed. "There's more that you don't even know about yet."

"I don't think I want to know," Dash said.

"We all come from a darker past, it seems," Ali sighed.

"Wait," June said as her laughing stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Dash doesn't talk about hers, I just know hers," Ali smirked.

"Yeah, we're going to need to talk about that later," Dash looked at Ali seriously.

"And well, we all know mine and yours, June," Ali said. "So, just trust me on this one."

June shrugged, agreeing.

"I should go check in on Tylor," June said.

"Are you two back together already?" Dash asked.

"No," June said. "We're at the friends stage, though. I think we'll just stay there, though."

"Alright, talk to you later," Ali smiled.

June walked into the temple, leaving Ali and Dash alone.

"What all do you know?" Dash asked suddenly.

"What?" Ali replied, taken back.

"About my past," Dash looked at Ali worried. "You haven't told anyone, right?"

"No, I promise no one else know," Ali said reassuringly. "Kirra."

Dash's face went pale, since no one, and she means no one, has used her real name in years. Dash looked at the ground, unsure of what to think.

"Dash, I know you're scared," Ali whispered.

"How long?' Dash asked. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day we met with Tylor," Ali said. "I recognized you. Then read your thoughts once I felt the fear coming off you."

"You weren't there, though," Dash said. "In the Samurai X cave. You were already captured."

"It was after that," Ali said softly. "Dash, I know you had a bad past, a horrible father, all of that. Some things we have no control over, but we do have a choice. We can hold onto them and let our pasts haunt us, or we can say it's done and gone and just move on."

Dash was silent, thinking.

"I don't know, Ali," Dash said quietly.

"I'm not telling you to decide now," Ali said. "I just want you to know, you can talk to me if something happens."

Dash looked up at Ali, moving closer to her. Ali placed an arm around Dash's shoulders, pulling her close.

"I miss them," Dash muttered. "Cole and Zack."

"We'll get Cole back," Ali said. "I know we will one way or another."

"But Zack," Dash started.

"He's with us," Ali said quietly. "He's with us in spirit. Watching and protecting you as you fight for what's right."

Dash nodded. She hugged Ali tightly.

"Thank you," Dash whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Kai and Lloyd were walking for a long time, then Kai heard a bubbling sound. He looked around, then saw a sparkle inside the mouth of a cave. The ground around it was damp with water. It was a small hollowed out boulder, with a small spring inside it.

"Lloyd!" Kai called. "Come here for a second."

Lloyd turned, running back over to Kai. Lloyd's eyes lit up at the sight of water.

"Get job, Kai," Lloyd smiled.

The two boys crawled into the cave, drinking the water bubbling out from it. They drank and hydrated themselves. Then Lloyd took his mask off Kai, being careful around the wound to avoid opening it again. A couple small spots started bleeding again, but only a slight bit. Kai leaned against the cool cave walls, relaxing. Lloyd took his mask over to a small puddle in the cave. He set it in the puddle, allowing it to soak up the water. He washed it as best as he could, watching the water get a little darker. He pulled out the slightly cleaner mask and ringed it out. He walked outside, setting it on a rock to dry.

"Lloyd, should we keep moving?" Kai asked.

"We'll rest here for a little while," Lloyd replied, walking to the mouth of the cave. "I'm going to go out and find more food, since you ate the rest of the berries."

Kai smiled, knowing it was true. Lloyd turned and walked into the darkening forest. Only about an hour left before sundown. They had almost made it. Lloyd found a small bush of raspberries. He picked them, using a ripped part of his sleeve as a basket to carry them. He was in sight of the cave, then a vision flashed in front of Lloyd's eyes.

 _Everything was a blur. Lloyd hit a tree, red splattering everywhere. Jay walked up to him, a knife in his hands. Lloyd screamed, sitting on the ground with no escape._

" _Look at that, almost sundown," Jay smirked. "Too bad it's not sundown. Bye Lloyd."_

 _Then Jay shoved the knife at Lloyd's chest._

Lloyd snapped out of it, looking around. He was lying on the ground. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Kai was beside him, looking worried.

"Lloyd, what happened?" Kai asked. "You passed out."

Lloyd was in shock. Lloyd's eyes remained straight up, looking at the sky above them. They sky was a dark purple.

"A vision," Lloyd muttered.

Kai went pale, knowing something bad was about to happen. He pulled Lloyd up into a sitting position, only for him to fall back down. Kai caught him before his head hit the ground.

"Lloyd, you need to snap out of it," Kai told him.

Lloyd's eyes blinked furiously, looking around.

"Kai?" Lloyd questioned.

"Look, we need to get back to the cave," Kai said. "We only have a couple more minutes until sundown."

Lloyd gasped. He quickly got to his feet, looking around. Kai could sense his panic. Something was about to happen.

"We need to hide," Lloyd whispered.

"You do, do you?" a voice rung out around them.

"No," Kai gasped.

An arrow flew between Kai and Lloyd, causing them to stumble away from each other. Then Lloyd felt hands on his shoulder. He tried to pull away from them, but they held him firmly. Kai started to run to Lloyd's aid, but froze. Lloyd saw Roy with his bow and arrow, loaded and aimed at Kai. Kai slowly backed away from Lloyd.

"Look who we have here," the voice said again.

Then Jay walked up beside Lloyd, Alex on his other side between him and Roy. Lloyd struggled in the grasp of whoever was holding him.

"Mai, Nicki, don't let him go," Jay said.

Lloyd's wrists were grabbed, the hands still on his shoulders. Each girl held him, one on each side.

"Run, Kai!" Lloyd cried.

"You have a choice Kai," Jay smirked. "Come with us and Lloyd will be spared, or you can run and we will kill Lloyd here and now. You're choice."

Kai looked, knowing he was outnumbered.

"Fine, I surrender," Kai sighed.

Alex walked towards Kai, Roy still held his aim, ready to shoot him. Alex took Kai's hands, no struggle involved, and walked him back over to the group. Then, as Roy drew back his weapon, putting it away, Kai broke out into his spinjitzu, spinning and taking Jay, Alex and Roy out. Lloyd joined him, spinning around in his and freeing himself.

"Come on," Kai cried.

Lloyd stopped, sprinting away with Kai. As they were disappearing into the brush, Lloyd was blown sideways, hitting a tree and falling to the ground. Lloyd looked up, seeing Jay towering over him. He screamed, hoping Kai would hear him. The berries Lloyd had picked were everywhere, on the tree, the ground and on Lloyd.

"Look at that, almost sundown," Jay smirked. "Too bad it's not sundown. Bye Lloyd."

Lloyd closed his eyes as Jay jabbed a knife at Lloyd's chest. Lloyd didn't feel anything. He looked up and saw Jay frozen in his spot, the knife millimeters from Lloyd's chest. Lloyd looked up, seeing Mai behind Jay, holding her hands up.

"Run, Lloyd," she cried. "Run if you want to live!"

Lloyd nodded. He scooted out from between the knife and the tree, then sprinted off. Kai was waiting, watching in shock. Lloyd grabbed his arm, spinning him around and causing him to run after Lloyd. They heard someone running behind them, but they didn't stop. They only stopped when Kai collapsed from exhaustion. Lloyd turned, running to his side. He realized the wound had reopened from all the moving around and Kai was slowly bleeding out. Then Mai appeared in front of them. Lloyd fell back, trying to get away from her.

"Please," Lloyd begged. "He's already hurt. Don't kill us."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Mai smiled.

Lloyd looked at Mai, her eyes shimmering, even without light. Kai laid motionless on the forest floor, breathing quietly and slowly. Lloyd moved to Kai's side, looking at him with worry. Mai sat on Kai's opposite side, looking him up and down.

"Lloyd," Mai whispered. "Back away from him."

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I need you to step away," Mai repeated. "Trust me. Please."

Lloyd looked to Kai, seeing him suffering. If she was going to save him, then he had to. Lloyd slowly stood up, backing away. Then he was blinded by a bright white light. It faded away, leaving Kai on the ground, asleep.

"What did you do?" Lloyd nearly shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Mai snapped. "A. He's sleeping. He needs to rest if he's going to survive. B. It's none of your concern."

"It is my concern," Lloyd replied. "He's my friend, my teammate and you used some sort of magic on him. How do I know you aren't lying and he's dying?"

"How could I think I could trust you," Mai muttered to herself. "Look, Lloyd. I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?" Lloyd demanded. "Why are you helping us? Why are you suddenly changing sides? What the heck did you do to Kai!?"

"I'll explain," Mai said, cutting him off before he could ask anymore questions. "I was helping Jay for a reason. To protect him. To protect all of you."

"What does that mean?" Lloyd cried.

"I said let me explain!" Mai snapped. "If you would just listen, you would understand!"

Lloyd fell back, shrinking away from her. Mai sighed, shaking her head.

"Ok," she said. "As I was saying, I was protecting him. Alex is the real threat. Yes, he's Jay's brother, but his mind is twisted and corrupted. He's the one who sent him the necklace. It's what corrupted Jay, turning him evil. I realized this once it was too late. I agreed to stay on the ship, but for a different reason. You, the other ninja, and him," she pointed at Kai. "I can't dare to see him hurt."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "How do you know Kai?"

"Kai was," Mai stopped, looking down at him. She stopped talking for a moment, then spoke again. "Kai's mine and my brother's cousin."

"Who is your brother?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"You know him," Mai smiled.

Then Kai moaned, cutting her off. Lloyd looked down, seeing Kai's eyes slowly opening. Kai looked to Lloyd, who engulfed him in a hug. Kai sat in shock, confused at why he was being hugged. Lloyd, with his eyes closed, was smiling, tears falling on his cheeks.

"Did I miss something?" Kai asked.

Mai laughed. Lloyd backed away, looking down at the ground.

"You nearly died," Mai said. "If that counts as something."

"What?!" Kai cried.

He looked to see Lloyd shaking. He pulled the green ninja in tightly to comfort him. Then a rustling sound echoed around them. Lloyd held close to Kai as the noise got closer and louder. Then Mai stood up, looking at them with guilt. Then a venge-net was tossed over Kai and Lloyd from behind.

"What's happening?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry," Mai muttered.

Kai and Lloyd stared at her in silence as someone joined her. In the darkness, Kai couldn't figure out if it was Alex or Jay. They both wore longer jackets that hung down by their knees, but he couldn't see too well to see their face.

"Looks like games over."

Jay's voice. It was him. But where was Alex. Then Lloyd screamed in pain, causing Kai to jump.

"Not too much, brother," Jay said. "Only enough to knock him out."

"I know," Alex's voice replied.

Lloyd was clinging to Kai, who was looking around frantically for Alex. Lloyd held onto consciousness, but barely.

"Lloyd, what's happening to you?" Kai asked, shaking the green ninja.

Lloyd didn't respond, causing panic for Kai.

"What did you do to him!?" Kai shouted, outraged.

"You'll find out in due time, Kai," Jay replied.

Kai flinched at the tone of Jay's voice when he replied. Then Kai felt a pinch in his arm. Almost immediately after, Kai lost control and fell onto Lloyd, unable to move.

"Grab them and bring them back," Jay ordered. "Lock Lloyd away in the lower storage area and bring Kai to the play room."

Jay turned, grabbing Mai's arm and pulling her with him.

"You made a really risky move, Mai," Jay muttered to her.

"It was the only way we were going to get them," Mai insisted. "I swear, if I saw another way, I wouldn't have done it."

"I believe you," Jay said. "But just incase you really are turning, I need you to report to my brother for an inspection in the morning."

"Yes, Captain," Mai said quietly.

Jay and Mai walked onto the boat and Mai walked straight to her quarters. Nicki and Roy carried Lloyd to the prison below deck. Kai yelled at Alex to release him, but was dragged into Jay's room. Jay stood by his bed, watching Kai try to escape, even though he wouldn't get far. Alex tossed Kai into the corner, chaining him to the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

"Guys!" Nya called from the computer room."Come see this!"

Zane, Tylor, Stan, June, Dash and Ali rushed into the room. A bright red dot flickered on the screen.

"Elemental power," Ali gasped.

"It's not any of the ones I know though," Ali said. "Not Kai, Lloyd, Cole or Jay."

"Than what is it?" Tylor asked.

"The computer says it's magic, but the scanner says it's elemental power," Nya sighed. "I am so confused."

"Ali, what do you think?" Tylor asked.

"I know an element that was know as magic before. Light magic. Now, it's known as the element of healing."

"Really?" Stan said, surprised.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean someone's hurt?" Dash asked, showing worry.

Then everyone else realized she was right. For the element of healing to be used, someone had to be hurt. Physically hurt. Was one of the other ninja hurt? Was someone in trouble? Or worse. Dead?

"Does anyone know who the master of healing is?" Stan asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Then scanner only picks up power, it doesn't know unregistered masters," Nya sighed.

"I thought that element was gone," Ali whispered. "The last master to control it died. It's said that when a master dies with no relatives, the element is lost in time."

"Or finds a new master with similar traits," Zane corrected her.

"I forgot about that part," Ali mentally facepalmed.

"Who was the previous master?" Dash asked.

"It was a lady," Ali started. "Short, platinum blonde hair. She was married to a friendly man, who loved technology. Then, when she tried to help in the serpentine wars, she was hit, a sword went straight through her chest and she died. After that, no one saw the husband for years."

"Do you remember her name?" Nya asked.

"Malory," Ali said.

"Last name?" Nya asked.

"Telen," Ali said.

Nya typed it into the computer. Then sighed.

"If she was married, she must be in under the other name," June said, seeing no results on the screen.

"I don't know her married last name," Ali sighed. "I was never told."

"Guess we'll look up Malory and see if anything stands out," Nya sighed.

She entered Malory and saw only five names appeared.

"Wow," Tylor said. "There aren't too many Malorys in Ninjas history."

Ali shook her head.

"Not the first, second or fifth," she said. "They were all born this year."

Nya clicked a small 'x' beside the name. They were left with two.

"Is there anyway to tell if they aren't alive?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," Nya said.

She went to a filter and clicked on 'deceased' and then only one name remained. Nya clicked on it, getting a full name.

"That's her," Ali said.

Zane eyes widened. The last name, he couldn't believe it. Nya turned to him, shocked and confused.

* * *

Lloyd woke, pain flooding through his body. He moaned, looked around in the dark space he was locked in. It couldn't see much. The faint outlines of things was the most he could see. He looked for a door, a way out, but couldn't see one in the darkness.

"Hello?" he called, hoping someone would hear him.

Then the panicked struck. Where was Kai?

"Lloyd?" a voice said softly.

Lloyd jumped. A ray of light shined into the room as someone walked in to join him. He knew it wasn't Kai.

"What did you do with Kai?" Lloyd nearly shouted.

"Kai is was the captain, locked in his dorm," she sighed. "I was told to take care of you."

"You aren't killing me, right?" Lloyd asked.

"No," Mai said.

Lloyd relaxed a slight bit, still worried about Kai. Then he remembered Mai helping them. He looked up at her as she lit a later and moved to sit beside him.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Why what?" Mai replied, confused.

"Why did you help us in the forest?" he asked.

Mai sighed, turning away.

"You were tricking us," Lloyd muttered. "I thought so."

"It's not that," Mai whispered.

Lloyd looked up, seeing her eyes shimmering in the darkness. They shone a bright light blue with shimmers of white and gold hidden in them. Mai blushed, turning away again.

"I….." Mai stopped, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

She looked, seeing Lloyd's hand on her shoulder. The chains on his wrists falling down her back. Lloyd waited for Mai to continue in the silence.

"I was protecting you," Mai mumbled.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"For…" Mai went silent again. "For my brother."

"Who's your brother?" Lloyd asked.

"It's kind of complicated," Mai said.

"Take all the time you need," Lloyd told her. "I don't think I'm going anywhere soon."

Mai chuckled, hearing humor in Lloyd's voice.

"Alright," she sighed. "Truth be told, I haven't spoken to my brother since our father passed."

"So you aren't related to Cole or Jay," Lloyd said, crossing both off. "They both still have a father in their families."

"No, it's not either of them," Mai shook her head. "We lost our mother only a few years before I joined him."

"Wait," Lloyd said. "Are you adopted?"

"No," Mai said. Then she thought about it. "Well, if you look at it that way, you could say that."

"We're getting off topic," Lloyd said.

"Right," Mai said.

"Can you just give me a name?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Mai replied.

As Mai was about to tell him when the ship shook violently and slanted left. Mai toppled onto Lloyd, both her and Lloyd blushing hard. She pushed off him, sitting up as the boat leveled off.

"I should go see what that was and if they need any help," Mai said, getting up.

She walked to the door, leaving Lloyd startled and confused. Then he realized that she didn't answer the question.

"Mai! Wait!" he cried after her.

But then he realized it was too late. The door was closed and she had left. He was alone yet again. Alone to his thoughts and the question of who Mai's brother was.

"She's made it clear it's her brother," Lloyd told himself, thinking about it. "Not me, nor Jay or Cole. Maybe it's Kai? That might be why she healed him."

Then her words rang in his head. _We lost our mother only a few months before I joined him._ They weren't biological siblings. Then, the more Lloyd thought about it, the more he noticed how everything pointed towards the one ninja he never thought would have a sister. The shock to him was unbelievable.

"She can't," he mumbled. "Can she?"

* * *

Kai pulled on the chains he was stuck in, panic rushing through him. The ship had just lurched nearly 45 degrees to the left. He had watched a wave of water nearly sweep a couple pirates into the sea. Almost as quickly as it happened, it returned to normal. Kai watched Jay run out onto the deck, shocked and confused. He called to his crew members, talking with them. Kai watched as Jay spoke with different crew members. After a couple minutes, Jay walked into his quarters, Kai watching his every step.

'What the heck was that?!' Kai wanted to shout.

He made muffled cries, the gag around his mouth stopping him from asking Jay what had happened. Jay groaned, ignoring Kai the best he could. When Kai refused to stop, Jay sent a bolt of lightning his way, hitting the wall next to Kai's head.

"Would you shut up already!" Jay shouted.

"Captain," a voice said.

Jay turned to the door leading below deck in his quarters.

"Yes, what is it?" Jay said.

Kai was unable to see who was talking, but it sounded a lot like Mai. Kai wished to see a friendly face again, just once more. He might also be able to get something to help with the major amount of pain his his shoulder from the arrow. The wound hadn't been bleeding, but was still there and causing pain and misery for the red ninja.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

"I'm going below deck to check," Jay said. "Ask Roy and Alex to join me, would you? And then deal with Kai over there. He hasn't eaten since we got him and Lloyd yesterday."

Jay walked out the door, but no one came in to take his place. Kai was left in silence for the moment. He hated being chained. The way it was set up was so he could only reach in front of him, not behind to remove the gag. The chains were attached between the wall and the floor and only allowed him to reach up to his waist from the length of them. About five minutes later, the door opened and Mai walked in. She rushed to his side, worry across her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

She pulled Kai's gag off. He took in a deep breath of air, relaxing a slight bit.

"Stiff, sore and starving," Kai said. Then added sarcastically, "Just great."

Mai chuckled.

"Is your shoulder alright?" Mai asked.

"It hurt like crazy," Kai said. "And it drives me insane."

Mai pushed off the floor, walking over to a white box on a desk. She opened it and pulled out some disinfectant, a roll of bandages and a pair of scissors. The walked back over to Kai, setting them down near him. She then grabbed a cloth from the sink in Jay's room, soaked it and brought it over too. She picked up the scissors and cut away what was left of Kai's gi on his shoulders.

"Sorry about your uniform," Mai said.

"It's old anyways," Kai sighed. "Plus I've got plenty more at home."

Mai smiled a slight bit. She removed Kai's top, averting her eyes and blushing brightly at his muscular figure. She quickly picked up the cloth, gently dabbing it around the wound to clean around it.

"Where's Lloyd?" Kai asked.

Mai hesitated, causing Kai to worry. Then Mai continued to work.

"He's below deck," Mai said quietly. "He's locked in a room, alone in the dark. Jay's put me in charge of caring for you until your shoulder heals. He's free game, though. And it worries me."

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because anyone on this ship can hurt him," Mai said. She stopped, looking at Kai. "Anyone."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Now just letting everyone know, I messed up. I did miss a chapter, so now the true chapter 13 is up. If you would like to go back a couple chapters and read that, you would understand what's going on because that was a big chapter. Alright, I hope you enjoy!**_

Kai winced as Mai finished finished wrapping finished wrapping his shoulder. Kai leaned back against the wall, feeling relaxed.

"I'm sorry that's all I can do," Mai said. "I wish I could do more."

"You've done plenty," Kai said. "You're taking care of me and you said Lloyd is here and not abandoned somewhere to die."

Mai gave Kai a small smile before Mai smile faded. She looked over to a small syringe on the desk with a small bag of bottles in it. Mai climbed to her feet, walking over to it. She picked it up, bringing it over to Kai.

"W-w-what is that for?" Kai stuttered.

"Jay doesn't want you to be able to relax," Mai sighed. "I brought you food, but after I have to give you this."

"What is that?" Kai asked, worried.

"It's a medication," Mai said. "The only thing is that it's altered to tense up muscles and create soreness and discomfort."

Kai shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Mai gave him a look of sympathy.

"Kai, I was given two options, alright," Mai told him. "I picked what I thought was best for you. Otherwise, you would be locked with Lloyd and your shoulder would be messed up badly."

Kai flinched at the thought. Mai placed a plate of food in front of Kai, then prepared the 'medication' she had to give Kai. Kai was hesitant to eat, and Mai noticed this.

"It's not poisonous," she said.

She swiped a carrot off the plate and bit it. Mai smiled, as Kai finally gave in and ate little bits of it. After he ate about half of it, he pushed it away.

"You done?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Kai said. "I just can't eat."

"Alright," Mai said. "Just relax yourself. This will slowly start to kick in but won't be at full power for about an hour."

Kai nodded, understanding.

"Do you have to do this?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Mai sighed, feeling really bad that she was doing this.

Kai leaned back against the wall, his head tilted upwards and his eyes closed. He felt a pinch in his arm as Mai inserted the tip of the syringe into it. Kai moaned, trying not to shift his position. Mai pulled it out of Kai's arm, allowing Kai to calm himself. He shifted on the spot, opening his eyes and looking at Mai.

"Will you stay?" Kai asked, sounding like a scared little kid.

"I have to keep going. I'll be back soon," Mai said.

"Can you tell me just one thing before you leave?" Kai asked.

Mai nodded, putting the medical supplies away.

"Who are you?" Kai asked. "Like your name?"

"My name," Mai said. She paused, looking back at Kai. "My name is Mai Lillian Julien."

Kai watched Mai leave with the medical supplies in hand. Kai sat alone in the room, aches slowly creeping into his arms and legs. He shifted, trying to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. He thought about Lloyd, and now, about Zane. _Zane has a sister he never told us about! Why didn't he say anything? He does know, right? I mean, why wouldn't he know about his…...own…..sister._ The realization hit Kai head on. Zane lost his memory when his father died. Maybe he didn't get it all back. Maybe he doesn't know he has a sister at all.

"Look who's still awake," Jay said.

Kai jumped, not seeing or hearing Jay come in. Jay stood a couple feet from Kai, a smirk on his face.

"How's fire boy doing?" Jay asked, a giddy tone in his voice.

"Don't call me that," Kai said, teeth gridded to try not to show he was in pain.

"What are you going to do about I? " Jay said. Then he grinned, "Fire boy."

"Cut it out," Kai nearly screamed at Jay. "That's not my name and you know it!"

"But it's fun to see you angry," Jay said, hitting the bullseye on an imitation of Master Chen.

Kai closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to attempt to calm himself. Then he winced, feeling the serum Mai gave him kicking in.

"I see your having fun with the serum Mai had," Jay said.

"Yeah, lots of fun," Kai said, his words soaked with sarcasm. "You should try it."

Jay glared at Kai, seeing Kai attempting to be irritating. Jay turned and walked to his bed. Jay hung his sword on its stand the sat on his bed. He looked to Kai, who sat with a look of discomfort on his face. Jay smirked, knowing everything was falling into place.

* * *

All was quiet in the Temple of Airjitzu as Zane and Nya stared in shock at the name in front of them. The screen read _Malory Anne Teton-Julien._

"That's her," Ali said.

"Zane?" Nya said, confused. "Do you-"

Nya stopped herself, seeing Zane face as he looked at the screen.

"I'm taking that as a no," Nya said.

"What are you guys talking about?" June asked.

"You guys do know Zane last name is Julien, right?" Nya said.

"I am well aware of that," Ali said calmly. "Zane, do you remember anyone from your family besides Dr. Julien?"

"No," Zane shook his head. "Maybe she was my father's sister?"

"Couldn't have been," Ali sighed. "Or else her name would have been Julien, not Teton-Julien. She has to be relates through a marriage somewhere."

"We can look at a family tree," Tylor said.

He walked to the keyboard, entering a couple things then a family tree popped up on the screen.

"There's Zane," June said.

"I can't believe this," Zane said. "I have a sister."

"Now, only one question remains," Ali said. "Is this who we are looking for?"

"Only one way to find out," Stan said.

"Are we going to kick some pirate butt?" Dash asked, bouncing on her heels.

"Yeah," Stan smiled.

Everyone but Nya, Zane and Ali started to run off. Nya called for them to wait and they skidded to a halt at the door.

"What are we waiting for?" Dash asked, eager to fight.

"A. We don't even know where they are," Ali said.

"And B. We Dan want to hurt anyone more than they are," Nya added.

"They both right," June said. "But how are we going to find them?"

"That's a good point," Ali said, turning turning to Nya and Zane.

"Easy," Nya said. "Both Kai and Lloyd have trackers in their hoods. I just need to find one signal and….got it!"

"There," Zane said. "Just off the coast of the Dark Island."

"Jay seems to really love that place," Dash moaned.

"Not Jay," Ali said as they walked towards the door. "His brother, Alex."

* * *

He woke up in a large, dark room. No sounds, no voices, no nothing. He tensed up. Where was he? What had happened to him? What did he do to end up here? He tried to move, but found he was strapped to something. What was going on.

He tried to speak, but found something covering his mouth. Tied. Gagged. Alone. What else could happen?

"Hello there," a man said.

He jumped. _Well, there goes the me being alone thing,_ he thought.

"Don't worry, you won't be here long," the man continued. "Just long enough."

 _What does he mean by that?_ he wondered.

"You elemental masters are so easy to kidnap when you separate yourselves from each other," the man continued. "Maybe I'll give you some mercy after all."

Then a bright, blinding light shone into his face. He squinted, still only seeing darkness around him. He could see the floor around him, but saw no one around him. _Who is this guy? What the heck is he even talking about?_ Then a hand reached out from the shadows. It was a blur until it finally stopped, tighten to near strangling around his neck. His chocolate brown eye widened in shock and fear. The hand, dark black with hints of purple. Small patches of scruffy, black fur covered his arm. Claws extended from his fingers, poking at his neck lightly enough to not puncture his skin.

"I'll tell you what's happening," the man said, only a faint outline of his face visible. "I'm giving you a chance to fight for your freedom. One battle. You against the person of my choosing. The winner will be freed and the loser will remain here for their punishment then released."

 _Punishment. That didn't sound good,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, and by the way," the man said, a smirk crawling across his face. "There isn't any backing out."

He was pulled to his feet as the lights in the room lit up. He then realized where he was. _The portal,_ he thought. _The portal to the Cursed Realm was never fully closed. I'm back here again._


	16. Chapter 16

Several dragons flew over the ocean. Tylor with Zane, Stan with June and Nya by herself. Dash looked around worriedly, flying with Ali on her glider.

"Not too much further," Zane called out.

"I hope they're OK," Nya commented.

Ali swooped down next to Nya, Dash looking over to her.

"I'm sure Kai and Lloyd are fine," Dash said. "Jay wouldn't do anything too drastic to them."

"Dash, it's not only Jay we're dealing with," Ali mentioned. "His brother, Alex is part of this too."

"Mind me asking who Alex really is?" Zane asked, flying below Nya, Ali and Dash.

Ali sighed, knowing this would happen eventually.

"Alex," Ali took a deep breath. "Alex is an escaped criminal."

Everyone gasped, Nya's dragon flickered as if she was about to lose control. She focused, gaining control back before she plummeted into the water below.

"What do you mean by that?" June asked.

"Alex was at one point locked in Kryptarium," Ali explained. "When I was younger, and I had just left Darkley's for the final time, I had met up with him. Ed and Edna sent him to a Boarding School for troubled youth, but he escaped from that. I later learned his ways and turned him in. I tried to tell the police he would escape, but after a month with no success, they wouldn't listen. About eight months ago, he escaped."

"If I am correct," Zane said. "That was when you left us for a couple months. After Linda and Lily were defeated."

"Yes, it was," Ali said. "That was only a couple weeks after he escaped. I chased him around Ninjago for almost a month before I caught him."

"Then what is he doing out here?" Stan asked. "Shouldn't he be locked up again?"

"That's the problem," Ali said. "I didn't send him back to Kryptarium."

"You what!?" everyone else shouted.

"You let Alex go!" Nya shouted.

"Are you insane!" Dash shouted.

"You know what he can do!" June cried.

"Why would you even think of that!" Stan cried.

"Who in the right mind would-" Tylor started.

"Enough, guys," Zane said calmly. "Let her explain. I am sure there is a logical explanation for her actions."

"There is," Ali nodded to Zane, showing thanks for stopping the cries. "As I was saying, I didn't put him back in Kryptarium."

Dash opened her mouth to say something. Zane shot her a look and she closed it quickly.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before it would happen all over again," Ali said. "So I did something that was extremely dangerous. Something I knew would stop him, but at what cost, I didn't know."

"What happened?" Stan asked, getting elbowed by June to shut up.

"As you all know, being the Elemental Princess, I can travel freely between realms," Ali said. "But, I can also open gaps between realms."

"Between realms?" Zane echoed. "I didn't know that was possible."

"It is," Ali said. "But it's extremely dangerous. One could die trying to open it."

No one said anything. Everyone waited in anticipation for Ali to continue. Tears sparked in Ali's eye.

"I tried," Ali hiccuped. "I tried to open it. To lock him in it forever. But I failed."

"But, you're alive," Nya said. "What happened?"

"No, this time," Ali said, tears trickling down her cheeks. "It was different."

"Different how?" June asked.

Dash placed her hand on Ali's, attempting to comfort her.

"He did get locked in there," Ali said softly. "But only to escape elsewhere in Ninjago. And I….I brought someone back."

"Like, from the dead?" Tylor asked.

Ali nodded. She closed her eyes tightly, holding back more tears.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you he was alive," Ali said. "I couldn't bare to break your heart again."

"Who's heart?" Nya asked. "Who are you talking about?"

Ali ignored Nya's comment, continuing as if it was never said.

"I told Cole," Ali whimpered. "I told him he was alive. I told him, but he didn't believe me. Then he saw it for himself and believed me. I told him never to tell anyone, but that's why he's gone. He went to find him."

"Find who?" Dash asked. "Tell us, Ali. Please."

"I-" Ali stopped as a bolt of lightning barely missed her and Dash.

Everyone split off, realizing they were at the boat. They heard people shouting orders and commands below them. Ali and Dash both spotted Jay, standing in the middle of the deck.

"Dive, Ali!" Dash cried.

"Are you insane?" Ali asked.

"Come on, we need to find Kai and Lloyd," Dash said. "Just do it."

"Nya! Zane! June! Cover us!" Ali cried. "We're going in!"  
Some "Alrights" followed Ali. Dash's grip tightened to the point where her knuckles turned bright white. Ali pulled up, before aiming to a nose dive straight for the ship below. Jay watched, a glare on his face as they got closer.

"Hold your fire!" Jay called.

"What are you doing?!" Alex shouted at him. "Fire at will!"

"No, don't shoot," Jay said calmly. "Brother, get the red ninja and bring him forth at once."

Alex looked at Jay confused.

"Listen to my orders or else!" Jay snapped.

Alex ran towards Jay's quarters where Kai was. Jay watched Ali and Dash land in front of him, ready to fight. A group of pirates pulled their weapons, ready to attack at command.

"Hold your ground," Jay said, looking around. "Tell the others to land. We need to talk."

Ali cocked her head, looking confused. She waved to the three dragons in the sky. They flew down, landing at her and Dash's side.

"Whatever you have to say, make it quick," Ali said. "We've got some business of our own to take care of."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Jay smirked. "And I'm pretty sure it involves him."

Everyone's faces fell as Kai collapsed on the floor beside Jay. His eyes were pale and dull, no fight left in them. Zane held back Nya, who was about to run to his side. Kai pushed himself to sitting position, but didn't even attempt to climb to his feet. Ali glared at Jay, who stood with a smirk.

"You," Alex said, stumbling backwards when he saw Ali. His voice was filled with confusion, shock and surprise. He turned to Jay, "You never said she would be here."

"Oh, how unfortunate," Ali said, each word dripping with sarcasm. "How about you and I finish what we started, Alex."

Before anyone could react, Ali ran at Alex, grabbing his shirt and they both disappeared. Everyone stood in silence, looking at where Alex once stood. Kai blinked, confused. Everyone was confused at the matter. No one knew what had just happened.

"Alright, so," Jay said, turning back to the other ninja. "What a predicament we have here."

"Hand Kai and Lloyd over," Nya cried. "Now!"

Jay laughed. "It's not that easy, dear."

Nya clenched her jaw and ran at Jay. She threw a punch, barely missing Jay. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him to his knees. She pushed him onto his back, putting a knee into Jay's stomach.

"You caused so much pain," Nya growled. "I don't know what happened to you, but until you tell me where Lloyd is and you surrender, I will pummel you."

"You don't have the guts to," Jay spat.

Nya was pulled of Jay. Tylor and Stan held Jay while Zane held back Nya. June examined Jay while Nya calmed herself.

"Go find Lloyd," Zane told Nya. "We've got it here."

Nya nodded, running below deck. She ran deeper below deck, then found a room with the door locked tight. She kicked it open and saw Lloyd. He looked up at her, pale and weak. She rushed to his side, pulling the chains off him.

"Are you alright?" Nya asked.

"Fine," Lloyd said. "Tired and sore, but fine."

Nya pulled Lloyd to his feet. Lloyd smiled and they quickly made their way back to the deck. They found June holding Jay's necklace. Jay was pulling on Stan and Tylor, trying to get it back.

"Nya, is this the necklace?" June asked, holding it up.

"That's the one that was in the box," Nya replied, her and Lloyd joining them.

"Give it back to me!" Jay shouted.

"Crush it," Kai muttered.

Everyone turned to him.

"It's controlling him," Kai whispered. "It holds Lloyd's powers. It's filled with an evil magic no one should be able to control."

June and Zane exchanged a look, then nodded to each other. June dropped it, then stomped on it. Jay blinked, his eyes reverting back to their normal colour. A green aura and a red and blue aura floated around, the elemental powers, and then returned to their owners. Lloyd let out a breath of relief. A grin crossed his face. Stan and Tylor let go of Jay, who was looking around confused.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"It's a long story," Zane said.

Nya ran and engulfed Jay in a big hug. Jay was startled at first, then returned it. Nya pulled back, looking into Jay's dark blue eyes, then kissed him.

"Kai!" June cried.

Everyone turned, seeing Kai lying on the ground.

"I'm fine," Kai moaned. "I just need a minute."

Lloyd laughed, kneeling beside the red ninja. He helped Kai to his feet.

"When we get home, you're going to the hospital," Lloyd said.

"I like that plan," Kai slurred, sounding sort of drunk.

"What happened to him?" Zane asked Lloyd.

"He was hit by an arrow," someone else answered.

Everyone turned. Mai stood, looking at Zane. She bit her lip, seeing the way they looked at her. She waved a hand in front of Nicki and Roy, freeing them from Jay's control and giving them their own control back. Dash ran to them, hugging them tightly. Then hugged her back, all three of them smiling happily.

"Who are you?" June asked.

"Oh, right," Lloyd said. "Guys, this is Mai."

"Hey, Zane," Mai whispered.

Zane didn't reply. He walked up to her, pushing her golden blonde hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were the same as his. A bright, crystal blue with specks of white and gold in them.

"You," Zane whispered. "You are her."

"Who?" Nya asked, barely hearing Zane.

"She's the master of healing," Lloyd said.

"And Zane sister," Kai breathed.

Kai leaned heavily on Lloyd as everyone turned to Mai. Mai blushed, a faint smile on her face.

"Hold on," Nya said. "How are you two related? Zane's a nindroid."

"A what?" Mai questioned.

"We call him a nindroid," Jay said, sounding weak and tired, just not as bad as Kai. "He's a robot. And since he's, like, an android and a ninja, we call him a nindroid."

Mai smiled at Zane, who smiled back. Then they both turned to the left, looking out towards the dark island.

"We should go," Zane said.

Mai nodded.

"Let's head back to the Temple," Zane told everyone.

"What about Ali?" Lloyd asked.

"She'll join us once she finishes what she started," Zane said. "She might just beat us back."

Everyone nodded, knowing Zane was probably right.

"Lloyd, can you summon your dragon?" June asked.

"I might have just got my power back," Lloyd smiled, "but they are at full power."

Lloyd summoned his elemental dragon, Kai sitting behind him. Lloyd smiled, taking off and doing a lap around the boat before landing again.

"Alright," Zane said. "Tylor with June, Stan with Nya, Dash with Jay and Mai can ride with me. We good?"

"What about Nicki and Roy?" Dash asked.

"Allow me," a voice said.

Dash backed away as a blur flew by and Nicki and Roy were gone. Everyone looked up, seeing Ali on her glider, Roy and Nicki clinging to it for dear life. Ali swooped down, landing on the boat.

"Where's Alex?" Lloyd asked.

"Back in the rift," Ali said. "This time, he'll hopefully stay there."

"Wait a minute," Dash said. "Something bad is suppose to happen when you open the rift."

"What happened?" June asked.

Ali sighed. "It, the rift….it killed him. He's gone once and for all."

An eery silence entered the boat. No one knew what to say. Jay seemed the most depressed out of everyone there. Nya placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and look up at her. Then they both hugged.

"Alright," Ali said. "Can we get going? We still have a ninja to find and rescue."

"Cole," Nya said, finally realizing that in the chaos, they forgot about him.

"Come on," Lloyd said. "There's no time to waste then."

At that moment, everyone paired up and took off on their dragons. As everyone shot into the sky, Ali turned back and with a blast of energy, the ship exploded into pieces. Never to be seen again.


	17. Chapter 17

He struggled, trying to escape. Trying to get out of fighting. He didn't even know who he would be fighting. He was shoved into an arena and the doors slid shut behind he. Him spun around, trying to pry them back open. He had no luck, then found himself under a spotlight.

"Welcome to the Dark zone Arena!" an announcer boomed over the speaker. "On the left, fighting for his freedom is the black ninja!"

An eery silence filled the stadium. He knew this wasn't good. Whoever he was fighting, wouldn't be an easy opponent.

"And on the right, reigning champion and yet to be defeated!" the announcer cheered.

The crowd went insane. he panicked. _I'm done for. I'm not winning this_.

"He's strong! He's powerful! He's even a dragon human hybrid!" the announcer cheered, barely audible over the crowd.

He saw him. His wings, bright white with red and blue streaks on them. His wings flapping hard as he lifted off the ground. His tail streaked with streaks of red and blue, with a black tip. He looked at he, fierce and ferocious. He backed against the wall, terrified.

"Zack!"

The crowd went crazy. He watched the dragon soar around the arena, performing tricks in the air. Then he dove straight towards him. He jumped out of the way, tucking into a ball and tumbling out of the way. He sprung to his feet as the dragon roared at him.

"Zack! It's me!" he cried. "It's Cole! Snap out of it!"

The dragon shook his head, looking at the black ninja.

"Cole?" he questioned.

Then he turned back to his human form. His hair, a light, shaggy brown with a singular red streak above his eyes. He ran to Cole, the small child hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you," Zack said, muffled in Cole's shirt.

"It's OK," Cole said. "I'm just happy you realized before you killed me."

"No! No! No!" a voice yelled. "This isn't how it's suppose to go!"

A cage fell on them.

"Plan B it is, then," he said.

Zack pulled close to Cole as the man walked closer. He shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"There was so much potential in you, Zack," he said. "You and I could have done so much. But no, you have to come to your senses."

I saw them. Those same creatures who attacked the Cursed Realm when Dash was there. Those same creatures that caused Zack to die. He clung to me tightly, and I looked at their leader. The leader of the Death Shadows. His cloak covered his face and his eyes glowed a purple from under it.

"Look," Cole said. "You and I have some stuff to cover, but leave Zack out of it. He had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, he's done a lot more than you think," the Leader said. "Much more than you think."

"I only protected my family," Zack whispered, just loud enough for me to here.

"You killed me!" the man cried.

"Look, let Zack go and you can do whatever you want with me," Cole told him. "Just leave him out of this. He's only a kid."

"I'm more than a kid!" Zack snapped.

"Shut it, kid," Cole muttered. "Or do you not want to get out of here alive."

Zack silenced himself, not speaking again after that. Cole looked back to their Leader, waiting for a response.

"Alright," he said. "Let dragon boy go. Bring _him_ with me."

The cage slowly lifted off them, and Cole quickly turned to Zack.

"Find the others," he whispered. "Warn them. Tell them what's happening and get help. Hurry."

Zack nodded, running off. He turned into a dragon and flew through a portal, which closed behind him. Cole was alone, unaware to what was about to happen. He was grabbed from behind and dragged through the base. He was tied to a chair, unable to move in it.

"Time for revenge," their Leader said. "And the fun I will have with this. The misery I will cause."

"What is your plan?" Cole asked.

"Simple," he smirked. "But, I'm just going to let you find out."

Cole flinched as something touched the ghost scar on his forehead.

"Ghost essence achieved," someone said.

"Good, say goodnight, Cole," the leader smirked.

Then a wave of tiredness passed over Cole. He then fell into the abyss of nothingness called sleep.

* * *

Everyone ran outside them Temple as commotion became loud.

"Get him off me!" Kai shrieked.

A large, white, blue and red dragon lifted a paw off of Kai, then picked him up in his jaw by the back of Kai's gi. Kai backed away quickly, eyes wide with fear.

"Why is there a dragon here?" Jay asked.

"Dash!" he cried.

Everyone turned, seeing Dash light up in the doorway of the Temple. She ran to the dragon, who by the time everyone looked back, was plain old, human, Zack.

"You're…...you're alive!" Lloyd cried.

"How!?" June cried.

"We all saw you die!" Kai cried.

"It's a long story," Zack said, rushed. "But there's not time. Cole's in trouble. He's back in the Realm I died in."

"How?" Ali asked.

"The portal from the Cursed Realm was never closed," Zack said. "They revived me, but forced me to stay until Cole came and talked them into releasing me for him. Now he's stuck there and we need to rescue him."

"What are we waiting for?!" Dash said. "We need to save him and we need to go now!"

"No, you're staying," Ali said, sternly.

"Why?!" Dash cried, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Isn't it clear, Dash," Kai said. "The reason they caught him last time was because he was protecting you. They must still want you, so they are going after you."

"But I can still help," Dash insisted.

"No, you will remain here," Ali said. "June, Tylor, Stan and Zack will stay here with you and Mai."

"Why am I staying here?" Mai asked, confused.

"Because Zack might need someone to help him," Ali pointed to the small boy.

Zack was covered in scrapes, bruises and large gashes. Mai nodded.

"Alright, good luck," she said.

"No, I won't stay," Dash said.

"I'm not asking you to," Ali said. "I'm ordering you to. So either stay here willingly or I will force you to. Understand."

Dash backed away, looking down. She nodded, a small smirk hidden on her face.

"Good," Ali said. "Lloyd, Kai, Nicki, Roy, Nya, Zane and Jay, we're going. Come on."

Ali walked through a portal with the large group, and everyone turned to see Dash run towards the ledge of the island.

"Dash! Where are you going?!" June cried.

"I'm not waiting around for them!" Dash shouted over her shoulder. "I'm taking action! Whether you like it or not!"

Then Dash disappeared over the edge. Everyone ran, seeing no sign of their friend.

"She's gone!" Zack cried.

"She's changed Realms," June said. "How did she manage that?"

"That girl has secrets no one knows about," Tylor shook his head.

"And most of those should remain that way," Zack said. "No one, and I mean no one, knows her past beyond when I met her. I don't know what she went through before that, but whatever happened wasn't good. Now, all she wants to do, is protect her loved ones."

"Maybe she lost someone at a young age and doesn't want to experience it again," Stan suggested.

"Either way, we have to tell Ali," Mai said. "If she follows them and they don't know, who knows what might happen."

"Mai's right, but how do we tell them?" June asked.

 _ **Heads up! There's only going to be a couple more chapters in this, and then it will join into the next story in the series. I'm still coming up with a name, but it will be Cole's story. Everything will slowly lead to another, and this is going to be so exciting. I hope you enjoy!**_


	18. Chapter 18

"Lloyd, you take Kai, Nicki and Roy," Ali said. "Zane, Jay and Nya, you're with me. Stick together. Understand."

Everyone nodded. They separated in the hallway they appeared in, which was dark, lit with torches that lined the walls with a black stones floor. A group ran in both directions. Lloyd, Kai, Nicki and Roy ran around a corner and slid to a stop. A group of Death Shadows eyed them down. They spun around, and there was another group behind them.

"Look who we've got here," someone said.

They all looked up, Nicki and Roy clung to each other, ready to protect each other if they were to attack. Kai glared and Lloyd was trying to calculate their odds of fighting their way out. From the look on his face, they were very low.

"Did you come for your friend?" a man said.

Kai was the only one looking at him. He wore a dark cloak that shimmered purple in the light. His eyes, the only thing somewhat visible under the hood, glowed a dark purple. His arms hung at his side, on his hands truly visible, and Kai wished they weren't. He grimaced, glancing at them. His hands alone seemed mangled, like a cat who lost almost all of it's fur in a brawl it nearly lost. His fingers had jagged edges, metal blades. And his skin, a dark, vibrant violet.

Kai heard Lloyd yelp, turning to watch him fall to the ground. He had at least three Death Shadows clawing at him. He covered his face the best he could to protect it. Kai spun around to find Nicki and Roy cornered against a wall. He turned to see their leader approaching him. He looked for a way out, but he was surrounded by the Death Shadows, waiting for him to try to escape.

"Try to run, and you won't see the daylight ever again," the man snapped. "And neither will your friends."

Kai looked to see Lloyd, cut and bleeding out. Kai looked to the man, his eyes begging him for mercy.

"Off," the man said.

The Death Shadows backed off Lloyd. Kai looked to the man, who nodded. Kai ran to Lloyd, who looked at Kai in pain. Lloyd winced as Kai helped him to his feet.

"I tried to get away," Lloyd whispered. "Then they jumped on me."

"I tried to warn you," the man said.

"We won't run, just don't hurt us," Kai said.

Nicki and Roy nodded, agreeing. Lloyd just stood, leaning against Kai to even stand.

"You two," the man said, pointing at Nicki and Roy. "Take greenie. He'll need your support."

Kai backed away as Nicki and Roy got on each side of Lloyd, supporting him. Then Kai turned as the man grabbed his arm. Kai held back a cry as the metal blades he had for claws dug into his arm.

"Your walking with me," he spat.

Kai gulped, being pulled forward towards the man's side. He didn't fight, seeing what the Death Shadows were capable of with the way Lloyd looked now.

"Three of my minions will escort you three to a cell," the man said. "Try to escape and they will tear you to shreds. Isn't that right, Lloyd."

Lloyd's eyes flickered with fear, seeing the man knew who he was. Lloyd glanced at Kai, who was trying to remain calm. Kai watched Lloyd limp away with Nicki and Roy, three Death Shadows around them. Then Kai looked down, seeing at least ten around him. He was jolted from his thoughts as the man pulled him down the hallway in the other direction.

"Where are you taking me?" Kai asked.

"Somewhere special," the man smirked. "Young Smith."

Kai looked at him in shock.

"How do you know who I am?" Kai asked.

"Through my old friend," the man said. "An old man who betrayed me. Someone you know all too well."  
Kai looked at him, confused. Then he was pushed forwards into a room. He stumbled, trying to catch himself. The man walked in after him, closing the door. There weren't any Death Shadows with them, but someone else was in the room.

"Look who's waking from his nap," the man said, too happily.

Kai gasped, seeing him watching his every move. Kai pushed himself against the wall, terrified. He cocked his head, looking at Kai. He got up, walking over to Kai. Kai was shaking as his ghostly hand ran down the side of his face. Kai looked down at his hand as he held it.

"Who is his?" he asked.

 _How does he not remember me?_ Kai thought.

"This is an enemy," the man said.

Kai looked between his former friend and the man who brought him to the room. Kai was speechless. Not only that, he was too afraid to say anything. Then Kai jumped, looking around as a loud scream echoed.

"Kai!"  
 _Lloyd's voice._ Kai thought. _He's in trouble. They must have tried to escape. No. This can't be it. He can't be dead. I would know._ The man looked out the door, watching a bright light disappear and his minions turned to him confused.

"Those brats escaped!" he exclaimed, clearly irritated. "Watch him. Don't let him leave your side until I return."

Kai watched him nodded as the man left. Then he turned back to Kai.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Kai," Kai said, feeling anxious and somewhat stupid.

"It seems like you have a predicament here, Kai," he said.

"I think so," Kai replied, glancing at the door.

He gasped, a hand around his wrist.

"You aren't leaving," he said.

Kai pulled on his arm, trying to free himself with no luck. He sighed, hoping that everyone else was safe and sound back in Ninjago.

* * *

Everyone stumbled, Nicki and Roy barely catching Lloyd. They sat him down, and he fell onto his back, lying in the dirt outside the Temple. June ran to Ali, pulling her away from the group. Mai ran to Lloyd, looking at his injuries as June glanced at them.

"What's wrong, June?" Ali whispered.

"Dash is gone," June said, trying to keep calm.

"What?!" Ali yelled in a whisper.

"You left," June explained. "Then she threw a tantrum and disappeared. We think she's back in the realm."

"The nerve she…" Ali growled. "I'm going back for her. Make sure Lloyd recovers. I'll be back soon."

June nodded as Ali disappeared in front of her. Now, she saw Tylor and Stan talking with Jay and Nya. Nicki and Roy had wandered over to Zack, who sat staring off into space under a tree. Mai and Zane were around Lloyd, who was slowly fading into unconsciousness. June rushed to his side.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"Nicki and Roy said he got mauled by the Death Shadows," Zane said.

"He's lucky to still be alive," Mai sighed. "Quick, help me get him inside. He needs medical attention and now."

June and Zane nodded, helping to get Lloyd to his feet to get him inside. Then a gust of wind blew past them. Everyone looked up as it darkened around them. Ali appeared a couple feet from Nicki and Roy, a screaming and kicking Dash in her arms. Then, even Dash went silent, staring in horror at the person standing in the doorway to the Temple.

"What did they do to him!" Nya shouted.

"Whatever they did, I'm going to kill them!" Dash shouted.

Ali grasped Dash tightly, trying to stop her from running off again. Everyone looked at him. His robes were sleeveless, and a dark tan colour. His whole body emanated a ghostly glow, with him being a ghost yet again. The new wings on his back, pulled in around him. He looked at them all, one at a time, then his eyes laid on Ali and Dash. He took one step towards them, and everyone took a battle stance.

"Look who it is," he said. "The Master of Undead herself, Kirra."

Dash stumbled backwards, and everyone looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, a smirk on his face. "I forgot, you go by Dash now."

"You're not him," Dash said, shaking her head. "You can't be."

"Nor is he," Ali said. "That's not Cole, Dash."

"You are wrong," he smirked. "I'm still Cole. Just a different one."

He took off, lifting a couple feet off the ground.

"I'll be back for you later, Kirra," he said.

"That's not my name!" Dash shouted. "Stop calling me that!"  
"Don't lie to yourself," he said. "You know it is, you just want to hide the dark side of you."

He lifted higher off the ground, about to take off for the time when he turned back one last time.

"Oh, and one other thing," he smirked. "You're forgetting someone. He's our hostage now, though. So just forget about rescuing him. That is, as long as you want Ninjago. As long as you want her."

He pointed at Dash. Then, he shot into the sky like a rocket, disappearing.

"Who was he talking about?" Jay asked. "He's our hostage now? Who?"

"Where's Kai?" Nya said, suddenly panicked.

"Oh no," Ali mumbled. "They have Kai."

 ** _That's all. Yeah, I'm leaving it on that. Watch for the next story in this series, A Change in the Enemy: Lost and Unseen will most likely be the name. I'm leaving it on this note, where it leaves it open to continue. I'm so excited!_**

 ** _I hoped you enjoyed. I'm going to finish the Nexo Knights story before I start the next story for this though. (Hopefully)_**

 ** _Have a Fantastic Day, everyone!_**


End file.
